Ouran High School Black Magic Club
by The-baby-Sparrow
Summary: The Black Magic Club is wicked through and through, but what will happen when a second year student has to keep her promise? Find out what happens to the BMC once a new member finally arrives! More summary inside! NekozawaXOCXKyouya.
1. Prologue

**Anime/ Manga:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/General

**Pairing:** NekozawaOC... (others will come along the line)

**A.N:** I don't know what the people's names are in the black magic club (save Reiko Kanadzuki), so there is going to be a very, _very_, high chance that the names aren't right. If they aren't, and you know what the actualy names are, please feel free to tell me. It would be greatly appreciated. If there are no specific names for those random members, then please go with the names I use, for this fanfiction ONLY! Also please don't put any flames. There is no point to them. They don't help anyone out, and everyone knows that everyone hates them. So please do the world a _huge_ facour and keep your snotty, unwanted remarks to yourself. Like our grannies always tell us: "If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say nothing at all ". Abide by this, and don't say anything mean! Although, constructive critisim is strongly advised. Now on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the characters from the manga and anime. I wish I did, but fantasies _don't always _come true. Sorry Rod, but that's a fact we all should know. I only own my OC, and if I own anything else, let me know! Now onto the story!

* * *

**Ouran High School Black Magic Club: _Prologue_**

The private Ouran Academy. Lineage comes first and money a close second. A place and lifestyle where the wealthy are possessed with idle hours. Presently, there exists six young and handsome male students that have used their time to form a Host Club. A club that is designed to entertain female students that hold and are burdened by their own surfeit of leisure time. The Ouran High School Host Club. But I'm not here to lecture you about _that_ club. Or the Newspaper Club, and the Karate Club. Not even the American Football Club.

So the club has to be…you guessed it. The Black Magic Club. A club that fulfills their own needs through various sources of black magic. The traits of this club contrasts the gentlemanly Host Club like white writing on a black surface. And that's just what this club is. Black. Just like the materials they read, and the fabric colour of their chesterfield. Actually, that's burgundy…

Ominous and unnerving, their mischief is plainly seen. Especially on the days of their element. The days of the enigmatic. Their occult intentions are unknown still by many of the students at Ouran High School. They shelter themselves in a thick cloak and hide their faces. Only showing their creepy, all-knowing smirks.

Mocking everyone around them with the art of suggestion. 'the art of suggestion' here has the meaning of 'spontaneously placing curses on unsuspecting innocent students for no apparent reason whatsoever'. They are wicked through and through. Or are they?

* * *

I plan to put up only two or three more chapters today, but I shall put up the rest by the end of the month (by the rest, I mean to chapter 7)

please review and ja ne! ♥


	2. The Chant

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club ('nuf said)**

* * *

"So, are we gonna take an attendance, or something?" A boy asked in a flat, bored tone. He yawned, as did the boy beside him.

"Yeah, we might as well."

"Not until the president gets here." A girl stated agitated. It seems she woke up on the wrong side of her bed that morning.

"Where is he? Usually he's here before all of us." The first boy said, as he played with his messy brown hair.

"Maybe he slept in…" The second boy replied as he stretched himself over the now noticeable burgundy seating arrangements.

"Maybe we don't even have a meeting today…" The girl thought to herself. Apparently, she didn't say this to herself, as the two boys heard her quite clearly. They bolted up behind her angrily and loomed over her.

"We don't?! Then why did you wake us!" The first brown haired boy shouted.

"Yeah, we could both be asleep right now." It was now the redhead's turn to scream to the younger girl below them.

"Just like the other members!" They both said in unison. Seems they were on the same page, for the most part. After they both had enough of frightening their inferior, they fell back, and she recovered from her partial state of shock.

"We don't really have a lot of members, do we?" The brown haired boy asked.

"No, no we don't." The girl stated simply. Why would he ask a stupid question like that, when the answer was already out in the open?

"Nice job pointing out the obvious! No one joins because they have their family's reputation to keep up." The redhead shouted at his friend. They were all on edge for being woken up early. Not like they didn't have the time though.

"I'd say frolicking like merry idiots with the Host Club Playboys is worse than being into black magic!" The girl said. She really had it in for that club. No one knew why…

"Those poor man whores…" The first boy said as he shook his head to the side in shame. Well put.

"I kinda feel bad for them." The second boy shrugged apathetically. He didn't really care. They weren't his problem. But oh boy, if they decided to steal one of their members…they'd be hearing from him. Even though most of the members of the club were boys. There were only two girls in the entire club, and one had already pledged allegiance to Suou Tamaki of the Host Club.

"We really need more girls in the club."

"Why? You're bad enough." The redhead said smoothly. Even in the early hour, his true nature couldn't be concealed.

"**Baka ka! **You know we need more members!"

"She has a point, Taro. We need more members in this club. And it wouldn't hurt if we had a pretty girl here."

"I have an idea!"

"Oh God…" Both Takeru and Reiko sighed.

"No, no no! This plan is full-proof!"

"Why do you torture us God?" They said again.

"This is the plan…" Taro explained his amazing and full-proof plan with words, exaggerated hand gestures, and sometimes he randomly drew on the walls and floors of the clubroom. Even though no one knew how he managed to get a case of fluorescent sharpies. Some mysteries in this world are better left unsolved.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Sorry. We fell asleep."

"Okay, well don't this time!"

"Fine, so what's your 'brilliant plan'?"

"You know whenever the president or one of us goes to find new members, they turn their heads like we're insignificant?"

"Yeah, that means they aren't interested, what's your point?" Takeru flatly noted. Reiko listened intently.

"Well, I thought maybe _we _shouldn't be asking people to join."

Neither of them knew what their friend was talking about. Was he slowly going insane? Or had he already gone insane and they just didn't know? Or is it that maybe taro shouldn't be woken up early for fear of the students. Still, they wanted to know what he had to say. Leaning in to get a better hear, they nodded their heads for him to continue. And he did.

"We should get the black magic to find us a new member!"

"You know, that's so stupid, it might work." Takeru said.

"I don't know, you guys. What would the president say?"

"He won't care. We're trying to help get him a new member!"

"That's true. Alright fine." Reiko finally gave in. It didn't help that Taro was holding up a decadent piece of chocolate cheesecake. Again, mysteries. Leave them be.

"But I don't want any slip-ups!"

"And there won't be. God, you're such a worrywart!"

So that was the plan. Takeru took out a piece of paper from his handy-dandy backpack, and handed it to his friend. He took it, and wrote in black marker 'Ouran High School Black Magic Club', while chanting

"Cho Cha Chung Cha Cho Cha Chung Cha Cho Cha Chung Cha Chingy Ching-she…Cho Cha Chung Cha Cho Cha Chung Cha Cho Cha Chung Cha Chingy Ching-she…"

If you want to put his chanting to a tune, I would suggest that you think of in Wicked, when Elpheba is chanting to bring Fiero back to life. Another disaster she can add to her generous supply.

"You have no idea how to start a locating spell, do you?"

"No Reiko…"

After she heard that, she accepted it as submission. She took over. Being the perfectionist she is, she had to rub it in to the others. She said things like:_** It might be harder since we don't know whom we're tracking** _and _**no matter,** **I'll pull it off for the great** **Rasputin!**_ She placed the ripped piece of paper over a lit candle, and kept waving the note through the light flame. As she closed her eyes, she began her version of the chant, though it could be questioned whose was better.

"Magic forces far and wide, enchant these so those cannot hide. Allow this witch to use therin so she can reveal the evil within…"

At that exact moment, the note in her hand went aflame. Pleased with her result, she threw the flame in the air, and it landed in a fire pit. They all watched as the piece of paper slowly turned into ash in front of them. What now?

"Now we play _the waiting game_…"

"The waiting game sucks! Let's play _hungry hungry hippos_!"

"How about we get to our classes and wait for our teachers?" Reiko stated. As the two boys were about to retaliate, she dragged the both of them by the ears, and shut the heavy black door behind them. Their screams were made even louder in the silent hallways.

Now in a few days, at the most, a new member was going to reveal themselves…

I wonder whom the poor pitiful soul will be?

_------------------------------ - -_

"And then my alarm clock broke, and I had to have a shower, eat breakfast and get dressed in five minutes." A girl explained, she had counted down on her fingers the number of things she did this morning. So far she had four excuses as to why she didn't meet her friend earlier.

"Is that even possible?" Her friend asked her. He was a tall boy, with dark red hair, and piercing brown eyes.

"No, I don't think so. But I did it!"

"Yeah…good job?"

"Thank you!" She replied happily. Her brown hair swirled around her as she twirled jovially in circles beside her friend. This may have annoyed him, but it was the way she was. No one could stop her, so he didn't intend to start now. She stopped, and realized that she had stayed in the same spot, and her companion was far in front. He kept walking. She lightly jogged to meet him again. When she did, she lightly scolded him, and he apologized. Without a doubt, she forgave him, and asked him.

"So how are you, Kasanoda-kun?"

"Horrible, everyone is afraid of me still."

"Still?"

"No matter what I try, it makes everything worse!"

"Maybe you should start doing nice things for other people."

"That might- ." He was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"But then again, people might take that the wrong way, too. And you'll just be worse off than you started…"

"You're so helpful, Hanako." Sarcasm drenched his voice as his head hung low in despair. Unfortunately, she didn't catch the sarcasm. She usually didn't. She turned her head to Kasanoda and said happily.

"Thanks! I try!"

* * *

" Baka ka!" ---- this is the japanese slang word (or phrase) for "asshole". So basically, Reiko was calling Taro an asshole.

**Anyways** that was chapter one. I really tried to include nekozawa but never never you shall see him soon! (and by soon, i mean...in another chapter.)

ja ne! review!

♥


	3. Physics: BillyBob's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC!!!!! At least, that's all that I know that I own...

* * *

**

After that, they walked silently for a few minutes. Both parties having nothing to say, and not wanting to disturb the silence. It was actually quite a peaceful day out today. The sun has rose over the trees, and the birds sang sweetly as the smell of rain floated around them. The ugly storm made the beauty of the day even more captivating.

"Oh, did you do the science work we got last night?" Kasanoda spoke.

"Yeah, it was easy. Why?"

"I didn't understand a few of the questions."

"Well, I could help you, if you want."

"Thanks!"

"Anytime! I'll help you at lunch. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. But Hanako-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking of asking Morinozuka-senpai if I could become his apprentice. What do you think?"

"I think you should ask. It'd be a great opportunity, but you shouldn't ask right now."

"Why not!?"

"We aren't even half-way through the year, that's why. I say you should ask him a few days after…"

"After…?"

She stopped. Pressing her index finger on her chin, she began to think of a good date for him to ask Morinozuka for apprenticeship. He leaned in, wanting to know the answer. Suddenly, she snapped. She raised her hand in the air, and he snapped back, blushing slightly at their close contact.

"HALLOWEEN!"

"…What?"

"That way, you have the time to think about what you're going to say to him. Can you wait until then?"

"Of course! I'm not impatient like you are."

"I'm not that impatient! I just have a short attention span."

"I know. Oh look, we're almost at school."

"Thank God! I can sit down soon!" He chuckled. Hanako was his only friend, other than Tatsuya. She was his only friend from school, and he needed her like a fat kid wants a candy bar at fat camp. If he didn't have her friendship, people would like him less, and he wouldn't have any confidence at all.

"Hey look!"

"What?"

"Don't you see it? There's a black cat."

"And it's going to cross our path?"

"Most likely. Oh, it's so cute!"

She walked up to the black cat eagerly, and he just sighed. He didn't want to go near the cat, for fear it'd run away, so he stayed away and groaned.

"Oh no, here we go…"

"Hello, mister kitty-cat. Is it alright if I pet you?"

"What if it has rabies, or something?" He hid the fact that he wanted to pet the cat very well. Maybe all that training where he had to hide his emotions were finally paying off.

"Aww, it's purring. You're such a good little cat. Can I take you home?" As soon as she had said that, the cat eyed her suspiciously, and took off behind them.

"Hey! Come back!" She screamed, but the cat didn't come back, much to her dismay. So much for having a new pet.

"Looks like it ran away." She said again, disappointed that she didn't have a new member to add to her family.

"Looks like it. Oh well, time to get to class." Kasanoda said, as he grabbed her shoulders, and turned her from the opposite direction.

"What? We're already here? Amazing how time flies." She simply stated.

Both of them laughed, ridiculing themselves for past experiences that I shall not go into detail with. Having just gone back down memory lane, they both went rigid in horror as they heard the school bell go off, signaling the five minute warning to get to class. Even before the chime ended, they both began to book it. Putting their pedals to the metal, in order to get to class on time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"High five! We managed to get here on time."

"Yeah, one minute to spare."

"Bravo, bravo!" A silky voice said, as he clapped his hands together, congratulating the two.

"Oh God, not now…" Hanako sighed as she tried to hide from what was about to happen.

"And as a reward Hana-hime, I welcome you to have an exclusive day at the Host Club! You may choose whichever host you desire, sweet princess." The blonde boy said, as he held out his hand dramatically for her to take. Suou Tamaki. Heartthrob of the female student body. Prince Charming for many girls in her class. But he was not hers.

"Every girl that enters the Host Club is entitled to choose their own host." A dark haired boy informed Tamaki. Enter: Ootori Kyouya, the shadow king of the Host Club. His glasses hiding his usually dark eyes. He was planning something, she could tell. Tamaki went into a fit, just because Kyouya corrected him. Hanako raised her eyebrow, and Tamaki recovered to say,

"Alright then, I ask you to come to the Host Club, and I will humbly be your host for the day."

"Your charm is wasted on me, Suou-san." Kyouya looked up from his notebook, and Tamaki froze.

"I have no interest in your club, or in your companionship." At this, Tamaki entered a state of melancholy at the shock of someone critiquing his club. Kyouya shifted his glasses, and wrote down something in his black notebook.

"Is there any way we can change your mind Kosaya-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Kyouya-san. There isn't."

"Alright then. Sorry to have troubled you." Kyouya began to walk back to his seat, but before he actually sat in it, he said to her,

"But I think both you and Kasanoda-san should be more punctual. Even Taro-san and Takeru-san were here before the door was unlocked."

"Poor guys." Hanako said as she looked at the two, who looked about ready to fall asleep on their desks. Poor guys, wonder what happened?

"Alright everyone. Take your seats. I'm going to begin the lesson. Today we're going to…" The teacher, Dorikononda-sensei shouted above the loud classroom. After the class had settled down, he began to write a note on the blackboard. The class began to copy it down, and Hanako had finished the note first (like always). Since she had time, she turned her head to the person sitting next to her. Oishirou Taro.

"Taro-kun, what's the deal? Why were you and Takeru-kun here so early?"

"Since I'm sort of friends with you, I'll tell you."

She nodded and they moved their chairs, so they could talk better. He whispered to her,

"We were told by Reiko-chan that we had a meeting this morning. Turns out we didn't."

"Oh right, you're in the black magic club." She said. She had just remembered that little fact.

"Got a problem with that!?" Taro said. It appeared that he wasn't whispering anymore, and the class turned to them. The teacher noticed that no one was copying the note, so he turned from the chalkboard and look at his students. They were all staring at Taro. Well that narrows it down.

"Oishirou-san? Is something the matter?"

"No, professor."

"Good, then I'll continue with the calculations for the next test."

After Dorikononda-sensei said _test_ the whole class groaned in an upset fashion, and began reluctantly copying down the note. Hanako finished before the rest of the class had even thought about finishing. So to pass the time, she turned to Taro and answered his question.

"I don't have a problem with you being in the black magic club."

"Then why'd you make me yell?" He said, as he copied the note. He scribbled down messily what Dorikononda-sensei had put onto the board.

"I didn't. You did that yourself."

"So, to completely change subject, are you ready for the test?" he asked after he finished the note. He turned to Hanako and asked her this.

"Yeah. It's gonna be a breeze!"

"A breeze? Are you insane? Physics is so hard."

"Well, when your dad's an engineer, you learn a thing or two."

"I'm hoping I at least get a 60. Both me and Takeru are."

"Well, if you want, I'm helping Kasanoda-kun at lunch. I could help you both out too."

"You sure?" he seemed surprised that someone would want to help him and his friend. But at least he could possibly get a better mark on the test.

"Of course. Unless you're afraid of Kasanoda-kun."

"No we'll be there!"

"Good! We'll be in the third library."

They had agreed. The rest of the period they talked about random things, and laughed. Halfway during the period, Takeru came over, and they talked. It was fun. She didn't understand why no one liked these two. They were actually quite funny. About fifteen minutes before the class was about to end, Dorikononda-sensei handed out the homework for the class, and Kasanoda came over to ask Hanako for help. She smiled, and was happy to oblige, and introduced him to Taro and Takeru. Surprisingly, they weren't afraid of him, which made him happy. Soon they were all going to be good friends.

-------- ---------------- --------- ---------------

"Alright, here's the question. Billy-bob has just bought a new camera. His camera is able to produce 27000J of energy and has 245.45C. Billy-bob wants to figure out what the voltage of his camera is. Help Billy-bob to determine."

"Well, what's the symbol for voltage?" Taro asked. He was confused.

"Are you stupid? The symbol's V!" Takeru shouted. Since they were in the library, many people turned to their table, and shushed them harshly. Takeru and Taro turned back to their make-shift teacher. Kosaya-sensei.

"That's right. Okay now guys, what's the formula to find voltage?"

"Umm…" Takeru said. He put his thumb to his teeth, to help him think. Taro on the other hand, just stared blankly to the ceiling. Hanako looked at them all, and glared at them in disappointment. 'So much for them being smart. Wait, when did I think of that?' she thought. Kasanoda sighed, and said the answer; at least what he thought was the answer.

"It's V E/Q."

"Right! Good job Kasanoda-kun!" She was relieved that he said the answer. Maybe she wasn't such a bad teacher.

"So is that the equation?" Taro asked, everyone nodded. He brought his hand to his orange hair, and scratched in frustration. He asked again

"So if that's _that_, then how do we do this?"

"Well it's simple…" Hanako started, but then Takeru cut her off. Thank god!

"First, you take 27000J (because that's E) and divide it by 245.45C (because that's Q)."

"Oh. And then you get V?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"You guys get it?" Hanako asked. Anticipating their response.

"Yeah! You're right Hana-chan! It's easy! Bring on the hard questions!" Taro said boastfully. Hanako smirked. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Alright!" She said almost too melodiously. "Here's what I'm helping my dad find out."

He took the piece of paper that she held in her hand. Smugly, he looked the paper over. His smug smirk slowly fading as he scanned the sheet. With wide eyes, he turned to Takeru and told him to look at the paper. Begrudgingly, he did, and his eyes went as wide as his friend's. They looked at Hanako, then at the piece of paper again.

Something had happened, and Hanako was afraid to find out what.

* * *

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah TT no nekozawa-kun yet!!!! TT

hahaha! Im the author! I choose when he comes in! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! No, first im just trying to show you people the personality traits of Taro and Takeru. anyway, i hopefully will add him soon!

ja ne! review!

♥


	4. Library 1: Community Service

**disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School host club. and I don't know why i can't figure out how to write any of my other stories! maybe i should write out my thoughts on paper. STORY PLOT LINE!!!!!**

* * *

"I can't believe it." Taro said

"Are you sure that's…"

"It's in my bloody writing, Takeru. I'm sure it's mine" Taro whispered in a hiss. Hanako could only hear a bit of what they were saying. Most of the time though, she just looked at Kasanoda, confused as the both were.

"So that must mean…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kasanoda asked for her. She sighed, and glanced at her dark redheaded friend. Silently, they brought the piece of paper onto the table they were studying on. It was now Kasanoda's turn to widen his eyes. He saw what was written on the paper, and was shocked. Eyes still spread open; he turned to his best friend.

"Hanako, you need to see this…"

She looked at the paper, and was shocked to see what she saw as well. At least her eyes didn't go as wide as Taro's did. On the paper, was what her dad had been given at work (her copy wasn't the original, of course), and right by her name, she saw writing. But the writing she saw wasn't hers, her father's or typed up from the computers. No. This was written in a fine black permanent marker, written at an average size of 14pt size font. Hanako looked up from the paper, and turned to Taro. He nodded, and said to her.

"That's my writing."

Glaring at him, her eyebrow was raised, and her face was blank. Angry, she yelled at him,

"Why the Hell did you write on my paper!"

"I didn't write it. Well, I mean I did. But I didn't write it just now…I wrote it a while ago…but I didn't.."

"What Taro is _trying_ to say is that he did write it, but we'll tell you how and why he did. You see, we're from the black magic club, and lately, we haven't had many new members. So our president and us have been asking people to join, but it's been in vain. So with another member, we tried to make a locating spell to find our new member. That's what he wrote on the locating spell. So that means…"

"That means I'm…?"

Takeru nodded, "Yes. The dark forces have chosen you to become our new member."

She sat there, dazed and confused. What the Hell was he talking about? They put a spell on her? No wonder no one liked them, they're cold and mocking. That's it. They're mocking her. She, in her mind, had had enough.

"Don't think we're trying to mock you, Hana-chan…" Taro said shakily. Hanako looked at him, and she was shocked that his voice could become so terrified. Was she that scary looking when she was angry?

"We're not. The shadows chose you, we didn't. But we're happy with who they chose." Takeru smiled.

"So you're saying that I, as humble as I am, was chosen by fate to be in your club?"

They nodded, she laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me! Me?! In a club? That's like community service!"

"Please join our club!" Takeru said seriously. Because of this, Hanako stopped laughing, and looked at him sternly. She thought about her options for a moment, and turned to Kasanoda. How would he feel if she went to join a club without him? He was a nice person, maybe he'd let this slide. Besides, he was planning on asking Morinozuka-senpai if he could become his apprentice. Maybe after he did that he'd have no time for her? So then she should join, so she's not alone as well. She thought about it, and sighed in defeat.

"As long as Kasanoda-kun is alright with it, then I'll join"

* * *

Oh poor Hanako! She made a "promise" to them! whatever shall she do? oh wait, i already knw waht she's gonna do!

HAHAHAHA

Near: I think your mind-control isn't working... ( -- )

i'm using mind control? (is throroughly confused)

Taro: don't listen to him, Muffin! he's lying!

Near: I never did such an awful thing.

Taro: I DON'T CARE, GENIUS! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN ANIME!!!!!!

OO

ja ne! review!

♥


	5. Library 2: With Murder In Her Eyes

**Disclaimer!: I wish i had some chocolate right now...mmmm...chocolate...(cameraman: Sirius, you're on the air...) SHIT! umm... let's see...where are we? oh right! disclaimer! i hate those things, they're always soooo tedious and stupid, and people add a lot of things that don't really need to be there... (cameraman: just get on with it!) Righto! or maybe Raito! . not funny. Okay, i don't own ouran high school host club, only my oc.

* * *

**_**Chapter Four**_

"You'll join?!" Taro shouted happily. This earned them more hushes from the librarian. Once more, and I'm pretty sure they'd get kicked out for sure.

"This is fantastic! Now our master will be so grateful to us!"

"Will he be grateful enough to give us cake?"

"Maybe, taro. Just maybe…"

"I only said I'd join if Kasanoda-kun was alright with it!" she whispered to the two boys. She turned her head to Kasanoda, and a tiny smirk grew on the ends of her lips. She _knew_ that Kasanoda wouldn't let her join some club. He'd be selfish, and say he'd be too lonely without her. She had this all figured out, nothing could stop her now. She was on top of the world. She wasn't going to join some stupid club, and she only needed her best friend to vouch for her. Everything was going exactly as it should.

"I don't care. Go ahead Hanako." Kasanoda said for her.

She laughed evilly, just until the words he said finally sunk into her head. _"I don't care. Go ahead Hanako"._ Her eyes opened in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes, or her best friend. She turned to him, and pointed her finger right into his face while screaming madly.

"You betrayed me!"

This was the last straw for the librarian, and she began to stride over to the table they all sat at. Studying for a science test, my ass!

"Why? Why did you do that?! If I join that club, you will be lonely! You don't want that do you?!"

"I may be lonely, but this is an opportunity for you. I mean, you do nothing with the school, and besides. When I ask Morinozuka-senpai if I can be his apprentice, I might not have time to talk to you as much. So I don't want you to be lonely." Her dark red headed friend said to her.

"But..-."

"No buts, you made a promise!" Takeru said, as if making a mental note for himself.

"Ya! We'll be happy to take you under our wings!" Taro said happily as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She glared at him intensely, but to no avail, he held on. Takeru and Taro were both laughing heartily, and high-fiving each other that they didn't notice the stern, old librarian coming towards them. And Hanako was so upset with Kasanoda that she had no time to even know where she was. Even Kasanoda didn't think the ruler of the books was slowly taking steps toward their little study group. Everything ran askew as the group had its little tantrum, that none of them even knew what was coming.

"I have had enough!" A loud demanding voice yelled at them. With blank faces, they turned around to see the librarian fuming, with flames of anger in her eyes. The small, brown-haired woman, with big square glasses looked at the rambunctious group sinisterly. Shivers ran up everyone's spine in the room, and Hanako couldn't have been more terrified in her life. She was about to explain the whole situation, but the older woman didn't want to hear it.

"GET OUT OF THIS LIBRARY!"

As soon as she shouted that, the group made her wish their command. They ran out of the library faster than someone could eat a bite size timbit (timbits are like little donuts to you non-canadians). As they reached the door, they were happy that they didn't have to waste time to open it. Somebody was trying to come in themselves. Taro and Takeru took this opportunity and ran faster to get out before the person got in. Of course, this obviously resulted in a collision course, and the boys ran over the person. Once that happened, they stopped, and helped the person up, muttering apologies. At that time, Kasanoda and Hanako had already arrived at the door, and asked if the person was alright.

"Umm…yeah, I think so." The voice said. This person was rather peculiar. They had big brown glasses, and messy brown hair. To tell you the truth, it looked like the guy just got out of a bed, and decided to come study in the library. He wasn't even wearing a school uniform, which was even odder to see. All this kid wore was a brown sweater, with a white blouse underneath and old black pants. Odd. This kind was very odd. He was about to go into the library, but Hanako stopped him.

"I don't think that it'd be wise to go in there right now."

"Hmm? Why do you say that?" The boy asked. _Wow,_ Hanako thought, _he's really short._

"Well…" was all she could say, she didn't know what to say exactly. She just couldn't tell this boy that _"The librarian's a bitch, and you're lucky if you get out alive!"_ now can she? No, she has to be more vague than that. Luckily she has the help of some of her new friends.

"It's full." Takeru said, as he went to staring at the wall. She never thought she'd see the day when he would be helping her out in a bind.

"Oh." The boy said. "It seems all the libraries are full. And I really want to study…"

Suddenly, a sneaky idea popped into Taro's head. It was completely brilliant. He had to try it out.

"Well, I do know one place you could go, but…Nah."

"No tell me. I really want to study."

"Nope, can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Come on, please tell me! I really do want to study in peace!"

"Well," his words came out slyly, "If you really want to know, I would tell you to go try the third music room."

The boy was confused. "Why the third."

"Because every other music room has bands practicing in it." Another lie that he turned into solid, believable gold. "If you want to go, you'd better hurry."

"I will, thank you." The boy said, as he bowed slightly to him. He ran of in another direction, and bade them farewell. Once the odd boy was out of sight, Takeru hit his friend in the back of the head.

"Are you stupid?! Do you even know what's in that room!"

"Yes, I do. Which is why I led him there. It'd be funny to watch, wouldn't it?"

"I'd pay…Let's go Taro!"

"No, no we can't."

"Why not?"

"We need to take our new member to our master."

Evil glints shone in both of their eyes.

"Good idea, Taro. Good idea…"

And with that, they both linked arms with Hanako, and began to drag her off to their domain. She wriggled and twisted away from their grip, but it was too much. They had caught her. And now she was about to fulfil a promise that she didn't want to keep in the first place. She began to scream at them as her last resort, but it didn't work either. Taro just screamed back at her, and Takeru just kept dragging her. They both did actually. Well, this is fun.

"Kasanoda!!!!!!!!"

"Have a good…time?" he said, becoming to wonder if his decision was the best one.

* * *

Sirius: well, that's another chapter done!

James: well done chap! i'm proud of you!

Remus: But you haven't mentioned nekozawa-senpai yet... ( -- )

Sirius: Haven't I? Oh you're right, Moony. I haven't.

James: Hey Padfoot? Isn't Moony always right?

Remus: (anime sweat-drop) uh oh...

Narcissa: suck stupid bloodtraitors...(glares at James and Sirius)

James and Remus: ... ( -- )

Sirius: NARCISSI! You CAME! glomps

oO;; seriously, what the hell am i on?

ja ne! review!

♥


	6. Return of Miss Poofyfrilly Dress

_Disclaimer: do i really have to? (sillykins: yes muffin you must) fine. you know the drill. i own only my oc, thus far._**

* * *

**_**Chapter Five**_

Meanwhile, in a dark and barely lit room, a boy sat in a winged back chair, reading a book that matched the requirements of the black magic club. Yes, the club was black and morbid. And he was the leader of that club. He sat there, just reading, and another person was seen. It was Reiko. She was organizing one of the large bookshelves while muttering something to herself.

"Stupid books, stupid life, stupid homework…."

The leader didn't bother to listen in to the girl's mutters. He had more important things to worry about. His club was running low on members, and no one wanted to join. He had no idea as to why, but nonetheless fate stays the same. Bored with the book he was reading, he shut it, and leaned his head against the burgundy armchair. All the stress of popularity, or unpopularity was wearing him out. He was giving himself a migraine just thinking about the club's rival club. The Host Club. How he despised that club. He closed his eyes, and observed the world through them. Everything was black. Though, it could be argued that the room they were in was blacker than that. With nothing better to do, he began to listen to her ramble.

"Stupid Taro, stupid spell. Argh! How could I be so stupid?!" she told herself while banging her head as punishment.

_Oh? She tried doing a spell on her own?_ He thought calmly, still with his eyes closed. _That's good for her. _And the thought ended there. This left the room in silence again. Silence was always good, but it also meant that it was most likely empty. Which happened to be the case, since only the two of them were in the room. The dark lit room. Though he liked silence, he wished, for some reason beyond him, that it were a little noisier in the room. Noise meant life. And a life is what he didn't have. How well, karma works.

"Did you hear that, senpai?" Reiko asked. She perked her ears to find out the source of the noise. Her master, Nekozawa, on the other hand had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hear what?"

"I could swear I heard voices," she confessed. The voices, she said, sounded familiar to her. He shrugged it off. Not giving her worries a second thought, until in the distance he heard something.

"Let go of me!"

Nekozawa turned to Reiko. "Is that what you heard?" she nodded, and they began to listen again. It continued.

"No! The last time we let go of you, you started booking it towards the stairs!"

They leaned in to get a better hearing range, and the voices continued.

"Maybe if we did let her go…"

"NO! I'm not going to let that happen! She made a promise and I intend for her to keep it!"

"But if she doesn't want to…"

"It doesn't matter! Don't argue with me! She will! And I will do whatever it takes to get her inside!"

"WHAT?! You want to get inside of me!?"

"ARE YOU DEAF!? I SAID _get you inside_ NOT _get inside you_!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T NEED TO YELL YOU KNOW!"

"NEITHER DO YOU, KOSAYA-SENSEI!"

"Guys, quiet down…we're here."

The voices were gone. Reiko had her ear to the door, and Nekozawa had stepped out of his chair, and was facing the door, ready for whatever was there. Silence overflowed out of the room into the hallway outside. That was until the door was almost knocked down by two people. As the door flung open, three people walked in the doorway, they were all linking arms. The person on the outer left side, raised his other hand, and screamed happily,

"KONNICHIWA MINISAN!"

Nekozawa fell back to his chair, and Reiko glared at the person who screamed. I'll give you three guesses of who might have done it.

"Taro, you baka! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Shush my dear Reiko. For Takeru and I come bearing a gift, to our master."

At this Nekozawa raised his head, and turned to the orange haired member. He had a gift? It wasn't his birthday. That wasn't until November 1st (or was it January 11th?). So it wasn't that. And there were no close holidays, so what was the gift. As if they sensed his inner question, they revealed their gift

"Ta-da!"

"You're kidding me…" Reiko said, "You got him a girl?"

"Hey, watch who you call names, Miss Poofy-frilly dress!"

"My dress is the same as yours!"

"No it's not. See?" And she showed Reiko that her dress was different. Her dress…had a purple bow around the neck, instead of the original burgundy.

"Wow, such an upgrade…" She said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Hanako said gratefully, she didn't notice the sarcasm, yet again. "But I really do how it cinches in at the waist too much."

"Yeah, it gets annoying when you have to get into it."

"It's like some type of girdle or something! It's really strange…"

"Yeah…"

The boys couldn't believe what just transpired. First they were fighting and insulting each other, and then they came to common grounds, because of a uniform. What a strange place a human mind is.

"But all the girls look hot in the uniform!" Taro said eagerly, giving his say. Apparently, it wasn't needed. The black and brown haired girls glared at the slightly perverted boy, an angry glint, and pressure points were released. In an instant, the girls were hitting the boy. One threw curses at him, and the other threw books. All in all, it was fun. Nekozawa looked confused, so Takeru walked over to him.

"What's going on Takeru? Why'd you bring that girl here?"

"Well, she made a promise to me and Taro in the library that she would join the black magic club, so that's why."

"Oh." Was all he could get himself to say. He was ecstatic beyond belief. He got a new member to his club, and it was a girl. Even though he didn't care what gender dominated his club.

"Want me to stop them? Master?"

"Sorry? Yes, stop those two."

And with that Takeru went over to stop Reiko and Hanako. Once he told them, Hanako stopped immediately, but Reiko kept at it. The brown haired boy looked at Hanako and his eyes pleaded for help. So she gave it, she reached for an extra cloak, which just happened to be on the ground. Takeru stared at her incredulously. _A good curse requires eye contact, I remember reading that. _She thought to herself, still clutching the black fabric in her right hand. _So if I break her eyeline, the curse should stop._ And with that, she threw the cape around Reiko, and brought part of it up to her face. She then tied the cloak around the girl's eyes, and Taro moved out of the way. Reiko ran around screaming that she couldn't see, and that she was blind. Taking the opportunity, Takeru took hold of her and told her,

"I'll untie the cloak if you don't hurt Taro…" but she just shook her head and grunted a no. Now it was Hanako's turn to try something on her.

"Don't you get it? You just can't hurt him now, you can hurt him later. I'll even help you." She whispered so lightly that only the two girls heard. Begrudgingly, she agreed, and the boy untied her. Nekozawa stayed where he stood, and underneath his cloak, he was surprised. This girl knew how to break the hold of a curse. And she did. Even more, she made Reiko, the stubborn agree with her. Twice!

"Now, let me introduce you to our leader Hana-chan!" Taro said, as he recovered and bounced onto a burgundy couch.

"There's no need." Nekozawa shrugged, and before she knew it, he was right behind Hanako. She could see the cat puppet in his hand, and she felt anxious.

"Do you really wish to join?" He asked her. Afraid of what he would do if she refused, she said yes. He smiled, and backed away from her. If you could see under his cloak, his eyes were probably shining in glee.

"Then welcome to the black magic club! Where all your nightmares come to life!"

"Oh! Like the Nightmare before Christmas? I loved that movie!"

* * *

XD ya! 

Taro: The Nightmare Before Christmas? Was that all you could think of? Wow...and my life is in your hands...(sarcasm)

Author-san: You know what Taro? It WAS the only thing I could think of...NOW SHUT UP AND BE A GOOD LITTLE FICTIONAL CHARACTER! .

Taro: (coils in fear of his life) Miss frilly-poofy dress! SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! TT

Reiko: Greaaat, thanks a lot, Author-san... --

ja ne! review!

♥


	7. Same Seiyuu's!

**Disclaimer: Yo, it's me, yowr home-g girl, Hikuro! Ima here to tell ya what I own and don't own. I don't own dis anime, for stahterz, Ah (I) onlay own my OCe Kosaya Hanako. pleeze tell meh what yah think of it. (my bad attempt at writing a brooklynn accent. if anyone is from brooklynn reading this, please teach me how!)

* * *

**_** Chapter Six**_

"No, this club is nothing like the Nightmare Before Christmas. But you're right, that is a good movie. Anyways, I will tell you what happens in the black magic club." Nekozawa said. He waited for Hanako's response, which was a nod, and a smile. He smiled under the cloak, and began to recite the club's legacy.

"The club stays in this room at any period we are out of class. Reiko was just organizing the book a minute earlier. We read, watch, perform and do anything and everything in the name of dark magic. Every member is required to wear a black cloak, and a wig, if they wish. But trust me, the wig gets itchy…"

He paused for a minute to scratch the back of his head. Boy, he wasn't kidding. Hanako tried to smother a giggle, and all that escaped was a small squeak. He turned to her, and she muttered sorry. He continued on with his great essay-like speech.

"Everyday, we _say_ we are performing a black mass, but tell everyone you know that's it's ongoing." She nodded, and he went on. "Each member also gets a free Beelzenef doll. Now, this powerful doll can come in cloth or wood, and if you write the name of a person you dislike on the back of one, Beelzenef will curse them. Well, I think I explained pretty much everything. Do you have any questions?"

Hanako innocently admired all of the artwork in this room. Though it was too dark to tell, she could see the shapes of the painted. There was a painting of an apple in something that looked like a hand. She assumed the apple was red. There was another painting from the baroque era of demons feasting on a woman's soul, and one of a dark shinigami. (haha Ryuk!). Suddenly, she knew he was talking to her, and she answered him.

"Umm, I actually have two." She held up two fingers. He nodded, as if his body told her to continue. And she did,

"First…can I call you senpai?"

"Call me whatever you like. It probably couldn't be that bad anyways."

"Alright, if you insist." She told him simply, and anxiety was building up fast in him. What could she possibly call him that could be so horrible? But he asked,

"And what was your second question?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Silly me. Who are you, senpai?"

Right at that time, Reiko, Taro and Takeru fell to the ground in shock. Surely she must have heard them say his actual name, but no, apparently she didn't hear. Nekozawa stayed where he was, looking down at the younger girl in front of him. A tinge of pink hit the apples in his cheeks when he remembered that he hadn't told her his name yet. But then again, she hadn't said hers either. So he spoke again, and asked her the same question.

"Nekozawa Umehito. And what would your name be?"

She laughed, and told him her name. "I'm Kosaya Hanako."

So they all introduced each other, and talked to each other. Even though she was a year younger than the two, and bickered with Taro all the time, the three got along quite famously. Hanako was so happy that she didn't disrupt the club's cliques or anything. And she was so thankful that another girl was in the club. But according to Reiko, the club had another girl, but she was devout to the Host Club, so Reiko didn't really like her. Hanako was getting along with everyone. She could have better ties with her master, but it was her senpai, so it didn't bother her much. Taro showed her to the Beelzenef dolls, and she was created a dilemma on which to choose. Taro, Takeru and Reiko both had wooden dolls, and Nekozawa was the only one to possess a cloth doll. The wood one would be easier to keep clean, but the cloth one looks so much cooler and alive. So she chose style instead of ergonomic factor, and picked up a cloth Beelzenef doll. She grabbed the cloak that she tied around Reiko and put in on herself.

"You know, Hanako, you don't have to wear it in class." Taro whispered to her.

"I don't?" She whispered back.

"No, me and Takeru don't. And I'm sure Reiko doesn't."

"Then I won't either, but lets wear it to the next period, okay?"

He seemed confused. "Why would we do that?"

"So we can try and scare Kasanoda."

"Oh right! Good idea!"

"Are you two planning to scare someone?" Nekozawa loomed in over them, breaching the conversation, but no one minded.

"Ya!" Taro whispered to him, "We're planning to scare this guy, named Kasanoda. She knows him, and she says he might not fall for it."

"Hmm. Temptation is great. Now is he the only one?"

"Yessir"

"Okay, then try getting more people…."

"The question then is whom to get."

Nekozawa and taro spent some time to think. Hanako looked around and saw Reiko back organizing the books, and Takeru studying again for the science test. _Oh yeah we have a science test coming up. _She thought while looking at Takeru. _I hope those two get a good mark on it._ When she said the word mark in her head, she immediately thought of Mark from Rent. From the jewish filmmaker, she thought of the glasses he would wear. Glasses made her think of Kyouya, and thinking of Kyouya made her remember the fact that he always writes in a little black book. The book, reminded her of the hit internet series Death Note, which in turn had brought up memories of the main character of the show, Yagami Raito. Inevitably she thought about the seiyuu for the young detective slash felon. And we all know eher that leads her train of thought...

"Tamaki!"

Both the boys broke their intense pondering to look at her. When they glanced away from her before, they saw she had had her fingers on her chin, but now, her hands were brought together as if she stopped in the middle of a clap. Her eyes lit up, and they could tell she had an idea in her head.

"We scare Tamaki. He'll be an easy target, since he's already afraid of you senpai."

When he heard this, he smirked and made a menacing laugh. His Beelzenef doll had a sinister aura, and gears were turning in the mind of its holder.

"Yes, Hanako-chan. I like the way you think, but don't worry about him. I shall find a way to petrify him."

"Okay! You better. I wanna see what happens though." Hanako smiled.

"Alright, but…-." He was interrupted by the sound of a chiming bell. That meant it was now time for her History period? Or was it English? Takeru will know. And she'll ask him.

"Uh oh, there goes the bell." Takeru sighed.

"And I didn't finish organizing the books…" Reiko said in disappointment. Hanako noticed this, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, like old friends would.

"Don't worry, Miss Poofy-frilly-dress. We shall come back at sundown!"

The dark haired girl got nervous at that remark, "Isn't that a bit late?"

"Ah, but the dark is so much better than the light, Reiko."

"Umm, a bit of what he said, and trust me. You'll work faster and better at night."

"Really?"

"No, I'm feeding you lies. Of course. At least, that's what happens to me, until I fall asleep…" Hanako's voice became smaller and smaller as she realized she was becoming completely hypocritical. At this, Nekozawa began to walk ahead to his class.

"How about we come back here after school?"

"Oh, that's a good time too."

"Oi! Hana-chan! We have to get to English!" Takeru shouted to her. Both him and Taro were already at the door, about to open it. Hanako grinned, and had a look on her face as if she just realized the existence of life.

"Is that what we have now? I keep confusing it with History."

"History is after English, now come on! Do you want to be late?"

After she heard that, her mind went back to this morning. Where Kasanoda and herself were trying to run as fast as they could so they wouldn't be late for their fist class. Immediately, her mind kicked into gear from that experience. It didn't matter to her that she had five minutes to get to class, she still kept on running. She turned her head to tell Taro and Takeru to hurry and get to class, but by time she had said it, she banged into the railing of the stairs, and fell onto the banister. Afraid about sliding down it, she held for dear life onto the top of the staircase, but once they all caught up to her, gravity pulled down on her and resistance was futile. With wide eyes, she began to slowly slide down the banister, much to her dismay. Her petrified scream was heard echoing through the school hallways, but she was so grateful she didn't have a group of spectators.

"How do I get off this thing!?"

"Jump!" Taro shouted at her.

"JUMP?! ARE YOU AN INSANE MORON?! I'D KILL MYSELF!"

"Then how are you going to get off?"

She didn't answer him, but in her head she hoped maybe there would be a soft pillow to greet her at the end of the twisted line. But turns out, she had a long way to go, before she could even think about the bottom.

"AHHH!!!!"

-----------------------

(with Nekozawa)

Meanwhile, the prince of darkness was walking down the stairs. He was two flights of stairs below the rest of the gang. Though it's anyone's guess how he managed that when he's usually suck a slow walker. Maybe he used an apparation spell. Looks like we'll never know. He could hear above him the sound of Hanako screaming, but Taro was trying to calm her down. It wasn't working that's for sure. He didn't even know what they were yelling about. Should he know? Maybe it'd be best if he stayed out of it.

"AHHH!!!!"

"What the Hell?" He asked himself. He turned his head to where he heard the scream, and he was shocked, at the least, to see Hanako sliding down the banister backwards. Judging by her anguished screams, she didn't do this on purpose. With her eyes shut tight, she kept screaming, and sliding.

She was almost close to the dark prince. _What should I do?_ He thought to himself, _should I help, or leave this to them? I can't just let her slide down until she gets to the bottom, but what can I do, really?_ His inner battle was getting the best of him, and he knew she was sliding down faster and closer to him. He knew what he needed to do. He just didn't know how to do it. Thankfully, she was at a part of the banister that turned to get to the next floor. Soon, within seconds she was right beside him, still sliding down the banister. Once she made the turn to slide down another set of stairs, he acted on impulse. Before she could go down, he grabbed one of her hands and gently lifted her off of the spiral death trap. She felt as if he was making her float in thin air, but that wasn't the case.

When he caught her, she realized something about him. She could see underneath the hood of his cloak. She saw his pale and blue eyes, and could make out his face better. And she noticed how slender his fingers were.

Both of his hands now placed her on the ground, his right rested right on her shoulder, and the other was still grasping her hand. She was transfixed by his eyes, and he, he was just dumbstruck. A girl had never been this close to him, ever. But to say the least he enjoyed it. Reality pulled its way to their minds, and they both let go and turned their heads from each other. Hanako was blushing madly, while only a slight tint appeared in his cheeks. Silence loomed over the air, but this silence he could handle. Finally, she recovered from her embarrassment and warned the tall boy next to her.

"We'll be late for class if we don't move."

"Oh right, class. I wish I could forget."

"What class do you have right now, senpai?"

"Science. The chemistry strand. I guess it's okay, it's kind of like making potions, but…nevermind."

"Okay."

"What do you have now?"

"English. Joy." Sarcasm soaked her words, he caught on.

"Why is it so bad?"

"Because, like I told you, Suou-san is my class. And he always has to show the class a demonstration for…Basically, the class is him promoting his club."

"Oh that must suck. I feel bad for you. Now I'll petrify him for sure!"

* * *

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IM SOOO UPSET! both of my good friends (Bellatrix and Lily) went to the Fanexpo! and I REEAALLLY wanted to go! and i am also into Fruits Bakset now. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ♥ It makes my day and one of my friends (who is addicted to it) says that she doesn't mind if I borrow her manga or her anime. Which makes me happpy! I can't wreck the manga if i do take it from her though (by take: i mean borrow) and omg!! school is in 9 days! IM SCREWED! yet slightly relieved.**

**anyways, i plan to update soon! **

**ja ne! review! **

**♥**


	8. The Sexy Shirt Dance XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school or Death Note. Though my nickname is Yagami Raito, I do not own that sick son of a bitch (wait, if he's my nickname, does that mean IM a sick son a a bitch too?)

* * *

**_** Chapter Seven**_ **(Alternate Title:** **The Truth Behind the Lies Behind the Truth Behind the Man Behind the Hedges)**

For her whole English class, she sat there, not wanting to think about that science test coming up, and not wanting to listen to Tamaki rave about his new…whatever. She wasn't really paying attention. In this class though, she didn't sit next to Taro (like in her science class). She sat next to this girl, whose name she couldn't remember, but she also sat beside Takeru, so that didn't bother her that much. Now she had someone to help her glare at Tamaki to get him to shut up, so they could _actually learn_. Their teacher, horribly enough was a woman. That's the only reason why they didn't actually learn in this class. Tsuyama-sensei swooned as Tamaki paid her many compliments on her hair, and the style of blouse she was wearing. Their laughter could be heard through the room, and the other girls in the class blushed and cooed them both. Tamaki for being cute, and the teacher for being in the middle of it all.

"Look at them, it's sickening." A boy walked up to them, and glared behind at the blonde idiot.

"Oh hey, Taro."

"Doesn't it want to make you throw up?"

"Of course! We haven't actually had a real class all year!"

"That might be true, Takeru, but they think the teacher they hired is perfectly competent. So when we all fail come exam time, we'll know why…"

"Hana-chan…" Taro whined, "Stop being so mellow about it! We need to get Tsuyama-sensei to actually teach us!"

"Maybe if we got Kasano-."

"He won't help, he's mad at us for wearing the cloaks and scaring him."

"In fact, why are we still wearing them?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know…"

"Wanna take them off?"

But before Hanako could answer Taro's question, she heard a deep voice question her. Only the voice sounded scared and sad at the same time.

"You're in the black magic club, Hana-hime?"

"Tamaki?" This was the first time she remembered using his real name. She looked at him. He really was terrified. His deep violet orbs were wide, and small. As if they didn't believe what he was seeing. She looked at him in the eye, and took of her cloak. She threw it on her desk, and decided that to be kind to him would be best. She tried hard to explain to him.

"Well Suou-san, it's hard to say if I'm actually part of this…" His finger and his shrill voice cut her off.

"You're wearing a cloak! You have to be part of the club!"

She sighed, "Alright, I'm part of the club. But should that make me any less of a person, Suou-san?"

Now it was his turn to think of something to say. Of course it didn't make her any less of a person, but the black magic club made unwanted shivers run up his spine. Ever since that day…

"No, Hana-hime, it doesn't. But…THEY made you do it, didn't they!?" He now pointed to Taro and Takeru, who stared at him impolitely. They denied it, but Tamaki didn't believe that was the truth behind the matter. No, he had a preposterous idea that they were hiding behind a hedge of lies.

"No Tamaki, I made her join." Red hair and brown eyes looked down on the blonde.

"Kasanoda-kun…" Hanako managed to say, and as she said it, Her best friend embraced her. Not anything to incriminate, just a friendly cute hug.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better. Forgive me?" He looked at her with his mahogany eyes. There was no way she could resist.

"Alright I forgive you!" She said as she hugged him back, "But thank you for letting me." She whispered into his ear. He smiled, and let go of her, so she could turn to the blonde pretty-boy.

"So you don't regret joining?"

"No, Kyouya, I don't." she said confidently, but her only reminent of self-assurance was shot down by his cold glance.

"Well, then. I hope you enjoy your stay in the black magic club. Come on Tamaki-kun."

"But Kyouya!" he whined, "Hana-hime is in that club! I can't make any moves on her now!"

"Why's that?" Kyouya sounded confused, but really, it was his tactic to weasel an answer out of his friend.

"She under Nekozawa's power now! He could curse me!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't bother." Taro chimed in.

"It'd probably be too easy for our master." Takeru said. They both laughed insanely as Tamaki quivered. Kyouya wrote some things down into his notebook.

"It looks like I'll never be able to host you, Hana-hime." Tamaki said sadly. She sighed, and scratched the back of her head. As soon as he said that though, a group of girls called Tamaki over, and he went. Now she was left with the unnerving shadow king, Ootori Kyouya.

"I don't understand him sometimes."

"I never did to begin with."

He smiled, and bowed to her for farewell. He went to sit in his desk, and she sat back in her own seat. She also told Kasanoda to sit in the desk next to hers because the person who originally sat there was away. He took the seat, and the teacher spoke.

"Okay class, I've been getting into trouble from other sensei's, so I have to start teaching the class again."

A simple 'yay' was heard through the class. Even the two menaces were joyous about having an English class again. It was surprisingly, Taro's favourite subject. Tsuyama-sensei began to write down a note about the Odyssey, and she read a few pages from A Midsummer Night's Dream. It wasn't Hanako's favourite play by William Shakespeare, but the character Puck reminded her now of Takeru and Taro combined. Before they knew it, the bell rang, and they were getting ready to leave for their History class. That was Takeru's favourite subject. As they left the classroom, she told the three boys that she would meet them back in their next classroom. She wanted to put her cloak away. They agreed, and all went their separate ways. In the middle of the hallway, she met up with Reiko. They waved to each other, and began to walk together. Turns out that Reiko's locker was close to her own locker. She never would have known that.

"So what's it like being in the second year?" Reiko asked her. She smiled and said.

"It's alright, but a lot of people say you have a lot more freedom. You don't really. That's the only part that bugs me."

"What was your ranking going into second year?"

"Umm, it was 9th."

"Only?! Wow, were you stupid?!"

"No! It was my school participation mark that made me that level. I could have easily been 5th."

"Sure." Reiko said sarcastically, this time though Hanako caught on.

"I'm being serious! I could easily become 1st!"

"They why don't you?"

"Too much work! Anyways, I gotta meet up with the two trouble makers."

"Right, and I gotta get to class. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

And now she was alone. The halls were almost empty, except for the random person here and there. It felt nice to be walking down a hallway, with nothing but the sound of your own feet clicking on the ground keeping you tied to this world. She sighed, as she realized that she only had two more minutes to get to her history class. They were learning about the Onin war from in the Muromachi period. It wasn't anything that interesting to her. It was just past. She preferred things like elements and the flow of electricity. Inevitably, her favourite subject was science. There was no thinking involved. Only memorization. It wasn't the greatest subject for her mind.

On her way to class, she saw her senpai. But she only had one minute to go, so she called to him and waved. He smiled, and waved back. Then, she began booking it. He moved to his next class, and glanced back at her running figure, he chuckled to himself, and continued on.

"I'm here!"

"Well, it's about time! Where were you?!" Taro inquired protectively, she responded.

"For your information, I was in the bathroom, singing and dancing to 'I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt'…" She said curtly. The orange haired boy stared blankly at her, thinking she was insane. She acted very strong there, but one look at Kasanoda and she broke. They both laughed insanely, and Hanako was crying by the end of it.

"What's going on?"

"You don't want to know…"

"I don't?"

"You really don't."

"Fine."

So they all sat down in their seats. Kasanoda sat next to Taro, and Hanako was right by Takeru, asking for some help on the homework she didn't understand. He assisted her, and by 'assisted', that means he ended giving her his answers. So much for learning the material, eh? Oh well. Class had already begun, but the teacher was no where to be found. _Strange,_ she thought, _It's not like any of my teachers to be late..._By poking Takeru in the forearm, she had succeeded in catching his attention.

"What?" he asked, somewhat annoyed, but with a small smile on his face.

"Where is sensei?"

"I dunno," He shrugged, and snatched away his notes from her. "He's probably late. He seems like a person to be late."

Whoops! So maybe he was the kind of teacher to be late for his own class. But by late, usually people think of 'being two or even five minutes after the bell had gone'. That seemed like a reasonable time for being late. But maybe with this guy 'late' means 'thirty minutes or more'. maybe she might not have to learn about that war...

But soon enough, the sensei came, and shot down her hope like a crack of lightning. In the end though, he was about twenty-five minutes late. So much for five minutes being the maximum. In twenty minutes, class was gonna be over! Because for some reason, he lets his last period class out a long time before the bell even goes.

"Books! Open them! Now! No wait! Close them! I have a surprise! Hazah for surprises!"

Their teacher said. This one teacher was always off his rocker. He proposed that the whole class go to the third music room, so he could stuff himself silly with cake. Tamaki, being the kind idiot he is, agreed, and Kyouya nodded. The girls in the class jumped for joy, and twirled their way to the ever-famous host club. The group of four shared disgusted looks with each other. And then Kyouya announced that it was a party for every girl member in the class. Hanako, terrified for her social life, looked around for a way to get out of this invitation. She glanced at Taro, and he looked appalled and clutched his periwinkle blazer.

"There's no way in Hell I'd do that!"

"But you look about my height, and you're a guy!"

"I don't care! I'm not giving you my clothes just so you can skip out!"

"But what are you three going to do?"

"Well, we're going to study for the science test."

She gasped in sadness. It seemed to her that the three boys were feeding her to the host club, and she was about to be devoured. Was this some type of punishment?

"Are you ready to go, Kosaya-chan?" And it was the shadow king.

"Kyouya-san, is there any way I could be able to skip out of this?"

"Well you could," He started, "But if you did, I would have to inform the school superintendent, and he might expel you for being truent. Would you really want that?"

He really had a way with his words, didn't he? "No."

"Then, as Tamaki will have all the girls with him, it would be my pleasure to give my services to you."

Her face went blank. "I don't know if that was a polite invitation, or a vicious death sentence."

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Several minutes later, they were at the doors of the third music room and Hanako had even become friendly with the shadow king, and she is even making jokes with him. She now knows why he is known as the cool type. But she will push to see him angry.

"Are you sure your notebook isn't a Death Note?"

Slightly irritated, he held up his book and testified,, "Yes, this isn't a Death Note."

"But if it is, maybe that's why everyone fears you. Maybe it's because you're today's generation of Kira!"

He looked at her as if she was stupid. _Wow,_ he thought, _she has a big and vivid imagination…Like someone else I know…_

"Well you know what?"

"…what?"

"I'm **L**."

He stalled. "That's completely ludicrous."

She pouted now. But it wasn't genuine, it was more mocking. "I thought you were supposed to be nice to me, Kyou-kun!"

_Shit. _He thought. _How to get out of this?_ The he thought about how Tamaki would get out of this kind of situation. It totally didn't fit with his character persona, but as Tommy Pickles said once when we were all little 'A baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do!'.

"If it makes you feel better I'll be Kira. But even if I could kill, I could never bring myself to kill such a beautiful creature like yourself."

"Ha!" She laughed. "If I was **L**, and you were Kira, you'd end up killing me in chapter 58. Haven't you read the manga?"

"No." he said simply. "I have no time for reading time-wasters."

"That's too bad, they're really good."

He sighed, "Well here we are." She raised her head to see the sign that might have ended her life. Third Music Room. Yup, she's screwed now.

"Kyouya, hurry up! There are some girls waiting for you! Ah, Hana-hime! You came♥" Tamaki yelled happily. He smiled his toothy grin, and some girls fainted. Yeah, she was definitely screwed.

**--------------------------------- -----------**

He was walking in the artificially lit hallway. His last class was let out early. So he was making his was to his clubroom, when he decided, to pass time, that he would walk a couple of hallways. His cloak dragged down the art rooms, and a few of the science rooms, and he was heading pretty close to the music rooms. And soon, he would be near his club's rival. The host club. He was deep in thought, when he heard a happy voice that he knew all too well.

""Kyouya, hurry up! There are some girls waiting for you! Ah, Hana-hime! You came♥"

_Suou Tamaki…_His head began his victory speech. _Someday my club will overcome yours…_He looked up from his cloak, and saw something he thought he'd never see. With the blonde and bright host, was their shadow king, and another victim. What surprised him wasn't the scene in particular, but it was their new victim.

"Hanako…?" This scene looked wrong. But if Hanako was right about the figurehead being petrified of him, the figure-head wouldn't mind if Nekozawa took away their next victim, would he? Silently, he swooped over to the scene.

**--------------------------------- ---**

"Ready to go in? Hana-hime?"

"Sorry?" She could have sworn she saw a black cloak, and a Beelzenef doll beyond the wall.

"Don't worry. Many girls are scared on their first time of coming into the host club. But I assure you," He wrapped his arm around her waist, and brought his finger to her chin. Her back went rigid, and she wanted to squirm. "I'll make sure you get a nice warm welcome."

"I believe there won't be a first time, Suou-kun." A deep and rich voice interrupted them. She turned her head, to see the black cloak and cloth Beelzenef doll she had before. It was her saviour. It was her black knight. It was her senpai.

"Ne-Nekozawa-senpai…Wh-what are you doing in a place like this?" Tamaki asked unsure of his own courage.

"I got out of class early, so I decided to pass time before I went to my clubroom, but I passed by here, and I saw Hanako with you two. So I came to take her to the meeting."

Kyouya wrote another thing down into his notebook. "Is that all? Well, I guess we can let you go for now, **L**."

Tamaki and Nekozawa both said with disbelief: "**L**?!"

She bowed and saluted mockingly, "Yes, well, I shall one day prove that you are Kira, Kyouya."

"Until then."

And with that, the two snapped back into reality, and they went their ways. Nekozawa took Hanako away from the vile hosts, and the two hosts went into the music room. Before he closed the door, he looked back to the two. The prince of darkness was leading a childish and yet dazzling girl to their own clubroom. Without a word, he jotted some more words into his notebook, after he was done he shut the book, and smirked at the two. Then, he finally closed the door, already scheming something in his calculating head.

* * *

Tamaki: OOOOOHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! T-T HANA-HIME CANT BE IN THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB!!!!!! It's COMPLETELY AGAINST HER NATURE!! 

Hanako (dressed in a complete black gothic lolita dress, dark make-up): Do you really think that, Tamaki?

Tamaki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOUR BEAUTY!?!??!?!?!

Hanako: They did nothing, but I must warn you, I will never love you. I am in love with...

(the whole world) : ...

Hanako: Kira (XD)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

IF ONLY KIRA READ THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...wait a minute, IM KIRA!!!!!! And Lily Potter is L. WHOOOOOPS

anyways, schools started already second week...and (sadly enough) I have liked the same guy for at least six months...wow...im silly. And i had math hw tonight, and i didnt get any of it!!!! my teacher was away at a conference, so we had a supply, and she didnt teach us ANYTHING!!!! She just made us copy diwn the answers on the overhead, and didnt explain how the answers got there. oh well, so that means i didnt do my math work kiddes! but I SHALL ask for help tomorrow (if shes here) anyways ive gotta wait for my friend to get out of the shower (why is he taking so long?)

... wow...im waiting...for a guy...to get out of ...a...SHOWER!??!?!!!???!?!!? AM I STUPID!!!?!?!?!?!!? That's TOTALLY GONNA GET ME RAPED!!!!!! .

ja ne! ♥


	9. The Dark Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I have mentioned in this story. I only own Kosaya Hanako

* * *

**_**Chapter Eight**_

There in the second library sat three young boys. One with messy orange hair banging his head on the table, another with brown hair, then the "human blizzard". They all sat there, writing within their notebooks equations that went far beyond their comprehension. Man, it would have been really good if they had Kosaya-sensei to help them out. But, on accounts of the teacher's wishes, they were forced to leave her behind to be taken away by the fake gentlemen. Though the two boys didn't feel much about it, Kasanoda felt the worst. He felt as if he had just betrayed her again.

Still, the three boys continued to study their tedious equations until one of them happened to glance at the clock. Seeing as it was five minutes until the class would have been over, they decided to stop for today, and pack things up. Kasanoda decided that he would go home, and the two other boys had to go to their club meeting. They parted ways, and said their goodbyes. They walked together, until they caught sight of their younger student. Reiko.

"Oi! OI REIKO! REIKO CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME!? REIKO?"

"What!?" She sounded rather irritated and turned to face Taro, her jet-black hair twirling as she did so. His eyes widened slightly as she did this. It was as if he was beginning to see a different side to her. He was seeing the side of her that he never saw in the clubroom.

"Taro…Taro what do you want?" Reiko asked him. He didn't respond however. He just kept staring at her long dark hair. The way it shimmered in the artificial light somehow made him feel at ease. Finally, since he wasn't going to say anything, his best friend spoke for him.

"We were going to go to the clubroom. Are you coming today?"

"Of course I am!" she said somewhat appalled "Hana-senpai and I are re-arranging the books."

"So then let's get going then." She agreed, and began to walk in front. Takeru took a few steps forward, but turned around when he realized he was missing something. There he stood. Taro. Completely unaware of what was going on around him, and surely fighting a battle in his mind. The brown haired boy walked back to Taro, and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Come on Taro. Master's gonna be mad at us if we're late."

But Taro just stood. Gazing further ahead to the object that caught him off guard. To the girl whose hair mentally awaken him. Just looking past everyone in the crowding hallways, all he could see was her, and he didn't know why. As if the other side of his brain won, he awoke from his state of hypnosis. His eyes reflected the light from the window, and he nodded his head, and began to pace forward. Wanting to catch up with the younger girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Senpai…I can ex" she was cut off, but not by an angry voice. She was cut off by his voice.

"What were you doing? With them of all people?!"

She hesitantly said to him, as he dragged her away "I can explain senpai, please let me explain."

He stopped, and was about to let her explain, when he glanced over his shoulders to see the infamous Shadow King smirking in their direction. It took him a millisecond for him to realize where he was actually looking. And with that, he squeezed her wrist tighter and moved at a quicker pace. Clearly she was confused, as was he. Why was he so suddenly worried about a guy looking at a girl? It's not like it was anything out of the ordinary…was it?

"What is there to explain? You were about to go into the Host Club, that much I know."

"But it's just that!" She protested, "I didn't want to go into there!"

He remained silent; knowing that in the middle of a hallway was no place to talk about private matters. So he continued to hold onto her wrist and guide her to the clubroom. Yet, he was happy that she hadn't pushed him away, or told him to let go of her wrist. She let him hold onto her, which meant she wanted to get to know him. He prayed to himself that he could keep this girl's friendship, if not anything else. Soon they were at their clubroom door. And as soon as his hand graced the doorknob, the wood transformed into a darker colour. He entered the darkness, bringing her along, and they found themselves in the middle of the room. The dark door had been closed, and the candelabras had enchanted themselves into flickering teardrops of flame. He sat down on his winged chair, and dropped his head into his hands. His aura filled the room, and uneasiness filled her heart.

"Senpai? Are you alright?"

He didn't respond. How could he respond? She had almost betrayed the club, and she wanted to know if he was alright!? How did this girl think?

"Senpai, whether you want to believe or not, I didn't want to go in there…" She paused, and glanced at him. He still buried his head away avoiding her gaze. Sensing that he wouldn't talk for a while, she continued on,

"It was in my last class. Sensei's a real nut-job, and said 'Let's all go to the Host Club and eat cake!'" And at that, she smiled a fake smile, in an attempt to retrieve his attention. She sighed when it had no effect "And then Kyouya made it a whole girly-girl get-together and I got dragged along with it. I was trying to get Taro to switch clothes with me to take my place…but he didn't want to."

He looked up after she had said this. Did she really try to get away?

"And if it weren't for you, I'd probably be held captive by Kira and he'd be forcing me to eat cake and talk about boys with some Misa-Misa wannabee." He chuckled at this. He didn't really understand why she would call him Kira, but the thought of Hanako dressing as a preppy girl almost brought a smile to his face. It was a good thing that his face was still in his hands.

"So I should be thanking you, senpai."

At this, he found his cue to look up, and when he did, a lovely smile graced her face. He was looking into her deep eyes and could have sworn he couldn't bring his eyes away. No matter what he did, nothing was able to take his eyes away from her. She began to move towards the books, but he grabbed her arm instinctively. He didn't want her to leave him. He still wanted to get to know her.

"Just don't do it again." He said, but she knew better than to break this promise. She nodded her head, and he turned to the fireplace. Above the mantle had been a fairly small hard covered book. He picked it up, and lightly tossed it her, and she caught it.

"You tried to get Taro to give you his clothes?" He asked knowing how that conversation might have gone. He laughed at the mere thought of taro being in the girl's uniform.

"Yeah. I wonder if he'd pass for a girl."

"I wonder myself."

They laughed lightly together as they both thought of his appearance in the girl's uniform and suddenly, then door opened behind them, trailing in light as it made it way to the wall.

"So you two are already in here?" Takeru said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Hana-chan! How was your visit to the Host Club?" Taro asked, almost accusingly. Reiko gasped,

"You went into the Host Club?! Why Hana-senpai?"

Hanako stared blankly at Reiko, who was so easily moved by raw emotion, and glared at Taro, for digging up the topic from the grave. The Dark Lord cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Actually, Taro I got there just before she even stepped into the music room."

"Aww so she didn't go inside at all?" He said disappointed. "That's too bad. Good thing you have such luck."

"No, it's a good thing that Kira likes to take the road less travelled."

All three of them, Taro, Takeru and Reiko tilted their heads in confusion. "Kira?"

Her eyes lost all emotion as she stared at the group. She repeated for their better understanding "Ootori Kyouya…"

Taro laughed, and she was still seen with dark slits for eyes. Then Reiko placed a hand on her shoulder, and Hanako looked up.

"Look I came! Let's sort out the books now!"

The life came back into her eyes, and she emitted a sweet laugh before she followed Reiko to one of the tall bookshelves. In order for one of them to get to the top, Hanako had to climb onto Reiko's shoulders. It wasn't very sturdy, but if she didn't stay on for long, they wouldn't have to worry.

_This is better, _Nekozawa thought. _We're all one family now. Taro the Stupid. Takeru the Quiet. Reiko the Stubborn. Myself the Leader, and our newest edition Hanako the…_He watched in amusement as Hanako and Reiko struggled to get a book that they needed from the top shelf. Soon she had seen the book, and grabbed it. But as she did, she lost her footing, and fell on top of her underclassman. As she repetitively apologized for her fall, Nekozawa found out what she was in their family.

* * *

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I JUST WANNA FIGHT SOME HOLLOWS AND KILL THEM TO DEATH AND ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHGGGGHGHGHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry, got a little, "carried away" well tomorrow is school! maybe the guy i like will be REALLY nice to me (though i highly HIGHLY doubt it)

Ja ne! ♥


	10. QUIDDITCH

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, wish i did, but dont. enough said, it is 12:12am. and i decided to put this up, because it has been on my comp for a while and i didn't have time to put it up! sorry! to the story

* * *

**Ouran High School Black Magic Club: **_**Chapter Nine**_

Soon the days had turned into weeks. And weeks, under pressure of time so easily became months. Hanako had been a part of the Black Magic Club for two months now, as it was the last week in October. Her classroom was to prepare a scary night for the first years; little did the second years know that the Black Magic Club also had a little surprise in stored for the unsuspecting people. Taro cackled into the air, and began to quote Don Kanonji along with Takeru. She sighed, as she entered her science class. They had just had an early meeting again. God, she hated those early mornings. Her whole being perked up, as she was about to enter the classroom, she had seen Kasanoda-kun. Happily, she skipped towards him, and shouted gleefully.

"Kasanoda-kun!"

He turned and his mahogany eyes landed on her, a smile graced him. Opening his arms, he expected her to hug him, but instead, she bolted up and landed onto his shoulders. She rubbed her fist in his bright hair, and told him,

"It's October 26th! Know what _that_ means?"

He glared lightly at her, and inquired,

"No what is it?"

"It's the day of the horrid dubbing of course. But wanna know something else about the 26th?"

He sighed "What?"

"Five days until my birthday!" She exclaimed with a wide smile.

His eyes went into slits, as he corrected her, "Hanako…your birthday is in March…"

"I know." She stated, "but being L all the time means that my birthday is Hallow's eve."

"Hey, Kosaya-sensei?" Taro asked her, slyly, "Do you know the importance of November 5th?"

"No, actually, what is it?" She gazed at him, and a cruel smirk flew across his lips. He mouthed the words to her, as to not cause panic.

"Your death day"

She froze, and fell off of the tall boy's back. Hitting the ground with a loud thud. She coiled back, and farther away from Taro, as he slithered his way closer. Her death…death day? She knew L had died, but…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She cried, other students turned to the noise. Hanako had taken the wall as her own, and hid in its vertex. A boy turned as well, to see her in this state. A small grin made its way slowly across his pale face. He pushed his lightweight glasses up, and closed his notebook.

"What is the matter now, Kosaya-san?" He asked with annoyance, but she didn't respond. Nor did she look up to meet him.

"Kyouya-kun! Where were you?! Daddy was worried!" Kyouya gave a look, willing to kill, and Hanako looked up at the sound of his chipper voice.

"Suou-kun….Suou…" She started, but soon went back to face her corner. Alarmed, he went down to her level, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He stared at her sadly, and asked slowly.

"What is wrong, Hana-" But he didn't get that far. As soon as the slender hand made contact with her shoulder, she grabbed it, and forcefully flipped him over her shoulder, whilst screaming,

"WHAT THE HELL! You placed a hand on my shoulder! Like have you ever heard of PRIVACY! What are you? A PERV!!"

He rubbed his head, and his eyes watered at her last statement. He crawled to Kyouya, and said painfully,

"Mommy, please help Daddy. Aunt Marge was being mean to me…" But Hanako had brought him back up, and shouted at him again,

"Did you just call Ootori-san _Mommy_?! What are you?! Have you no shame! And Aunt MARGE?! MY NAME DOESN'T EVEN START WITH A M!"

Taro, Takeru and Kasanoda stared at them wide-eyed. Not knowing what to do to stop it. The Shadow King exited to his seat, but not before he shifted his glasses. A glint of memory shone in his eye as Hanako yelled at the flamboyant blonde.

- - - - - - - -

"So does anyone have ideas on how to scare the first years?" The class president asked the entire body. Evidently, the class president was Tamaki. Yet everyone knows that Kyouya did all his work, like usual.

"Let's dress up like Fruits Basket characters!" One happy girl said. Her yellow dress a tinge lighter from all the washes it had endured. Kyouya sighed, and put on his guise,

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how that is going to scare the first…Tamaki-kun…"

"Gomen, mon ami. I was just picturing Haruhi dressing as Honda Tohru…"

"Hai senpai! He would look absolutely adorable!"

"You think so?"

The rest of the girls nodded, and Tamaki was in the center, deciding the cruel fate for the host member. The third Ootori had slipped out from the crowd, and entered the non-wooers. Amongst it, surprisingly was Hanako. He leaned against a desk, and shifted his glasses uncomfortably. He must have been under a lot of stress that moment.

"Nothing is ever going to get done with him in charge…" He continued to rub the area in where his frames always sat. She stared at the exhausted host, and felt pity. But soon enough, the amazing light bulb, full of whimsical knowledge had turned alight in her head. She had the perfect idea.

"Ootori-san…" She started, and got out of her seat. "I have an idea."

He glanced at her, wide eyes under the glass. But before one could even say Quidditch, they had changed to their normal ice-cold stare. Agitated, he told her to hurry up. He obviously needed a Starbucks right about now.

"Well, it is the job of the Black Magic Club to haunt and panic the children of this campus."

Taro stared at her, and almost told her to stop, but Takeru stopped him, and walked towards Hanako placing an arm around her shoulder. He began in her place.

"Why not let us take the pleasure? I'm sure Dono would be more than pleased…"

"More like ecstatic."

"To help this cause."

"Yes, and if you leave into our hands then people will actually be frightened."

He thought about it. Even though it did have merits, anxiety still worried him. Why were they being so generous? This isn't like the BMC. But then again, they did have Kosaya Hanako. She always kept her promises.

"Conditions. What are they?"

"Conditions?" Takeru was taken off guard. "I don't believe I said anything…"

"The Host Club must help us." Hanako said, a serious look in her eye.

"Kosaya-sensei, what are you doing!" Taro hissed toward her. He did not like this idea. And surely Nekozawa-senpai would hate the thought. They'd all be dead. Hanako, ten times before she hit the ground.

"Just that? No money?"

"No money. Just help us to frighten the first years."

"Come on, think of the children…"

"Oh would someone PLEASE think of the children!" Hanako shrieked comically, bursting into fake tears.

"Understood. We'll help."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Hanako and Takeru shouted, as they bowed in gratitude.

"Oh boy, we're screwed Kasanoda-kun"

-- -- --

Nekozawa was again in the clubroom. It was around 12:30 in the afternoon and most of the club ate in the lunchroom. Sometimes, Hanako and Reiko would show up, and dine with him. The fact that Hanako made time for him, personally, made him beam with joy.

"Uzuku akari ni fukabu kimi ga tooku tte, ai maidato kono anaja tobenai.." He heard a girl singing. Though she was off-tone, she could still hold the tune pretty well.

"Kore kara no yoru o koete iku, sagasu kimi no nuku mori wo" The voice kept coming closer. He recognised the song they were singing, whoever it was. It was 'scarlet' by BRACE;d.

"Sotto kujidzuketai shimesukeru omoi ni yuuki ite, maki tsukareta hitomi nani mo koiwa tsunaite" The voice sounded pretty, and he could feel the emotiom from within the song coming out to touch his heart.

"Itsu ka kitto ieru awaku taku yaita kono kokoro… koi ga ataku fukaku dare wo kometeku…" And then after those words, the singing stopped. A few minutes later, the dark barricading door was being opened. But Nekozawa had put a curse on the door, to prevent anyone from getting in. He smiled triumphantly, until he heard a small voice through the door. He thought for sure they were yelling, but the thickness of the door blocked it out.

"Senpai, I'm counting to three, and if it's not open by three…I'm kicking this door right off its hinges!"

_Crap! It's Hanako-chan! She's gonna kill me!_ He began detoxifying the door of its curse, and when she was at two, he swung the door open. She was about to yell three, and moved her foot up, but when the door opened, she stood still. Her left leg wandering loosely in the air. After a few moments, she smiled and remarked joyfully,

"Senpai..! It's so nice to see you again." In her hand, she had lemon rice balls and a box of strawberry pocky sticks. He grabbed the food from her hand, and welcomed her in. _Hanako-chan_, He thought, _what would I do without you?_

They sat in the middle of the room, eating the rice balls, and snacking on the candy sticks. They both laughed and talked, and laughed some more. They were really getting along, but now Hanako had to be serious, and tell him something.

"Senpai?" She asked, her head down.

"Mhmmhnnhpfh" He said. He was in the middle of indulging in her home cooking. She laughed, and rolled on the ground. He smiled, and looked down at her, watching her hair be flung in every direction. She really was fun to watch. Eventually she had composed herself, and continued where she was.

"Senpai?"

"What?"

"The Host Club and my year are deciding to scare the Hell out of the first years…"

"No, no," He scolded her, waving his finger in front of her face "Scare the Hell into the first years."

She blushed "Right sorry.." He smiled. She looked so much younger when she blushed. "Anyways, I know how it's our duty to frighten the children of the generation, so I proposed to Shadow-king that we would be happy to take the place of our grade in scaring the first years…"

His eyes, widened, and she continued.

"Taro told me it was a horrible idea, and that you wouldn't want to do it, but then I thought about how much you want to know about the Host Club." He looked at her slyly, finally catching on.

"This could be our chance."

She looked up, eyes gleaming with pride. "So you want to?"

"Of course, and Hanako-chan?" She nodded patiently; he turned his head away from her cuteness. "Don't trust Taro in what he says about me. He doesn't know me well…"

"Hmm…" She pondered this fact. The dark king paced towards his large chair, and into the darkness of the room.

"Do I know enough about you then, senpai?" She asked curiously. She blinked twice, and peered into the darkness. Not being able to find him. After a moment of calling for him, he appeared behind her back again. Just like their first encounter, but this time, they were connected more. Taking in the scent of her neck, made his instincts want to be closer, but his mind would not allow it. The heat against her back made her want to jump into his arms, and be whisked away. But it was never likely to happen.

"Do you not have faith in me, Hanako-chan?" He whispered against her right ear. Making them both shiver at the contact. "I will tell you all when the time comes. But until that day, please bear with me." She agreed, and he led her to the fireplace. Where he sat on the chesterfield and read a dark book. She, lying on the ground with her feet in the air, attempting to complete her English homework. Occasionally asking Senpai for help. They would really make a cute couple.

* * *

sorry fopr taking so long to update! i really hate that this has happened! oh well! i hope its good enough for ya'll. but do you need reasons as to why it took so long?

CAPTAIN GRUMPYPANTS: YES!! TELL US WHY!!

tell US why? I don't see no CAPTAIN BETTERTHANU around!

CAPTAIN GRUMPYPANTS: SHUT UP! tell us!

FINE! the only answer you will get though is that I had too much shit going on in my life. But don't fret about this story. i decided to take it up again (i have recently been working on an original piece). So don't worry, but if i can get at least five reviews by...april 7th, i will post up the next chapter. please do this, if you don't i might put this on permanent hiatus. So five reviews, in five days!

ja! oyasu! ohayo! and please review! the life of these characters depend on it!!


	11. The Afternoon Express

**DISCLAIMER:ARRRRRGH WHY WILL OURAN NOT UPDATE! T.T LIFE IS SAD (get on with it, you loser!) RIGHT! SORRY! ANYWAYS I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB, and I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN OURAN HOST CLUB. I ALSO SADLY DO NOT OWN APPLE PIE. IF I IN FACT, DID OWN APPLE PIE, MY LIFE WOULD BE HAPPIER AND I WOULD BE RICHER. NOW TO THE STORY. NO FLAMES**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_I am bored out of my __mind__!_ Hanako thought to herself. Within the confines of the frozen classroom, she sat. Alone and hungry. Silently, she turned to her right, where Takeru sat, but he paid her no mind. Sullen, she turned to stare incredulously at the small book that lay on her desk. There, upon the flatness of the hard surface, was the book that she hated greatly. The Crysallids. In her opinion, the STUPIDEST novel ever created! She could not, no, would not force her poor mind to be permanently stunned by the idiocy that spewed from the binded nonsense of that book! No way in the fiery pits of Hell shall she stoop that low!

Though while she glared intensely at the moronic novel in her possession, the dark Shadow King sauntered around the classroom, passing papers out which were bestowed upon him by the teacher. Not knowing of this, Hanako stared so very intently at that book. Intently and intensely. Moving his way over, he grabbed a separate stack of papers, and placed them on her desk. By 'placed' we actually mean 'dropped very forcefully'. Being awoken by its impact, she blinked at the parcel sceptically. As if he had read her mind, he sneered for her to read into it. Confused, and taken back by his tone, she picked up the parcel and opened its exquisite bindings. Turns out, the parcel was the Host Club's plans for the Halloween Scare-fest: all illustrated in schematic diagrams, mathematic equations and parabolas the size of Kentucky.

"Man, this is in such detail…" she stated in pure amazement. Though his back had been turned, a small victorious smirk crept upon his lips. He proceeded to give classmates papers. She was halfway through reviewing the unmorally enormous stack of papers when her teacher Tsuyama-sensei began to instruct her students.

"Alright, now class, we are going to read this sheet. Well, who'd like –." She was stopped, she sighed.

"Yes, Kosaya-chan?"

"What sheet?" Her sensei was dumbstruck.

"The ones Ootori-kun handed out."

Hanako turned her head to the left and glared daggers.

"He didn't give me one."

He shrugged, which in turn only made her angrier and glare at him more. Turns out though, that Taro had received an extra sheet, so he gave up his sheet for her. In exchange her gratitude was given.

"Now that that's settled, can anyone tell me what the trick to life is?"



This began to make the class ponder. Many people were about to blurt out their rendition of the correct answer, but they were skewed. One boy in the class, with dreadlocks and droopy eyes raised his hand sloppily and slurred out dreadfully slow (I will be very stereotypical here, no offense)

"Drugs, Mary-Jane and getting high?"

A blank stare appeared on her face.

"No."

"Ecstasy, sex and herpes?" an obviously preppy girl asked.

The teacher's stare increased, "No"

Taro snickered to his best friend who sat at his front.

"Boobs"

Hanako overheard, and crumpled up a piece of paper, and threw it backwards in his general direction. But instead of hitting her original target she accidently hit her own best friend. Her eyes widened in shock and she pleaded forgiveness. All the while, the other section of the class was still attempting to answer the annoying conundrum. Without warning Hanako raised her hand triumphantly. The other three parts of the quartet were genuinely shocked, one for the fact that Hanako didn't really speak her mind in class and two, she would probably embarrass herself…again.

The teacher was shocked also "What is it Kosaya-chan? Need to go pee, do we?!" It was clear that she was now frustrated and annoyed by the pathetic remarks from her stupid pupils.

"No"

"Then what!?"

"I know the answer!"

A smile instantly graced her aging face "And?"

Hanako took a breath, let's hope she was right,

"The trick to life is not to ge-." Much to her luck, she was interrupted by no other than the conniving and intimidating Shadow King.

"Get too attached to it" He finished in pride. But on the other side our little princess of dark magic was fuming with anger

"THAT WAS MY LINE YOU ASS!"

Before the teacher could comment on her use of inappropriate language, Kyouya replied,

"Oh hush up, you are under my power right now, so don't speak little mutt."

"A MUTT?! Is that what I am to you?!"

"Yes."

"How the Hell can you be so calm about this! Let me-. Kasanoda-kun let go of ME! I WANT TO KICK HIM WHERE THE SUN DOTH NOT SHINE!"

At this moment, Kasanoda was holding the fiery and rambunctious Engineer's daughter back while she violently swung her arms and legs and muttered many swears at the rich man's son. She wished she could curse him, but he did not deserve even that! Eventually, her friends cooled her off, and she sat back in her chair, sighing in utter defeat. Her sensei went back to teaching, but each word that was projected unto the classroom she did not hear. She was deep in thought about a memory long suppressed.



_In the far corners of her mind laid a memory that had been created in her childhood. At the time she was not even in grade one, being the age of six. It was the summertime and all she knew was that her father needed to meet with another business partner for work. Something about a place where sick people go, what was that word? It was not her first time being inside this wealthy and luxurious castle-like mansion. She had remembered some of the names of the servants. But she knew one of the children very well. Though she never did call him by his first name. Never. She ran up the lovely and long staircases to find her bestest friend's in the whole wide world. Through the illuminated hallways, she scanned the many doors for his room. After a minute, she heard snoring and found her latest victim. Opening the seemingly large door, she saw him sleeping. Being the same age as herself, she silently crept into his room, no to disturb him. She met with the bed frame and gazed at him. His hair a tangled mess from his slumber. The whole room, amidst toys and coloured papers was silent. Until…_

"_WAKE UP CALL! THE AFTERNOON TRAIN IS GONNA GO NOW! WAKE UP CALL!" _

_Then, she began skipping around the sunlit room, appearing to act like a train. The sleeping prince rose from his slumber drowsily. So much noise was not good for him early in the morning. But as he opened one of his eyes, to peer into the room, he saw his caterpillar and everything was alright._

" _Hanako, shush! I'm sleepy…And it's not breakfast yet…"_

"_Well," she said sweetly "I'm sorry birdie but you need to wake up! It's almost lunchtime, and then we get to play while our daddies work!"_

_Eventually, the little boy woke up, and Hanako had to hide under his bed sheets while he changed out of his night clothes. Once he was done, they walked out of his room, the little boy taking the lead, Hanako following happily in his footsteps. They passed by two maids, and they whispered to themselves,_

"_Looks like the little master's friend is here for the day again..."_

"_Yes, and aren't they so cute together?"_

"_I know! She's like a little puppy following him everywhere!"_

"_So cute!"_

_The little boy heard what the two women had said about them both and stopped. Like a chick behind its mother, Hanako banged into the dark-haired boy's back. She looked at him, and said to herself,_

"_Oh dear, Mama Hen's thinking again…"_

_After a few moments the cute little boy's light bulb lit, and he turned to Hanako, a smile on his face._

"_Hanako! My Puppy-doggy!"_

_And within seconds he latched himself onto her. Gasping for breath, blush on her face, she managed to ask,_

"_P-P-Puppy?"_

"_Of course!" he smiled innocently "You'd be the perfect puppy! That is…" he stopped and looked down embarrassed "If you want to."_

_She nodded, his smile widened "Really?!" She nodded once more for him a smile just as wide on her face._

"_Alright! Okay! Let's go outside puppy!"_

_She nodded and ran after her bestest friend "Hai, Kyo-kun!"_



The ringing bell snapped her out of her blast from the past. Why did she suddenly remember that of all things? Oh well, best to leave things where they are, were, going to be….

"OI! HANA-CHAN! Hurry up!" Taro shouted in her ear. Directly in her ear. Annoyed, and now experiencing a migraine, she took his ear and executed her revenge,

"I HEARD YOU, YOU DOLT!"

He staggered back, poking his eardrum to re-obtain his hearing. Someone snickered deeply from behind.

"Dolt, hmm? That insult hasn't been used in a while."

She glared at him yet again. "Shut up you stupid mother hen! Your husband is waiting." She pointed behind him, towards a certain anxious blonde. And with that she winked, stuck her tongue out at him, and began to catch up to the quartet. Leaving the Shadow King stunned beyond belief. Right after she made her remark, a deep scarlet came to his cheeks. He tried his hardest to cover it, to hide it from his friend. No avail.

"Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong, are you sick?"

He paused, and brought his hand up to his face, not hearing anything around him. He felt his face. It now burned every time he thought of it, of her remark. It instantaneously reeled a movie of his childhood memory with his caterpillar. Now the caterpillar had transformed into a beautiful, hot-headed, incredible butterfly. Though his eyebrows were furrowed, a rare smile was hidden by his hand.

"I haven't been called mother hen in a long while either…"

Tamaki sensed something from his adversary. But it wasn't anger. It wasn't anything of the sort. Was he…genuinely and truly…happy?

"…Kyouya?"

* * *

Well, I know I said that I wouldn't update if I didn't get five reviews by the 7th, but I decided that since I got two reviews I will be lenient. But This will not happen again. The Next time I say I want something done, I want it DONE DAMNITT! OH well... anywhooo...I might need to explain. I decided to make this into a KyouyaXHanako(oc)XNekozawa love triangle to spice things up. Hope no one minds. I was planning it from the beginning, OMG  
!

I WANNA WATCH SZS (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) SO FING BADLY!

OMGF EVERYONE WHO LOOOVES CODE GEASS!! THE NEW SEASON R2 IS AIRING NOW!! IT STARTED APRIL 6TH!! WATCH IT!! IT IS FANGASTIC FUN!! Oh well... Im going to update this one as soon as possible, and then also update my bleach yumichika fic, as well as work on my own little project for my Writer's. OH WELL. SEMI IS IN A FEW DAYS, SO JA!! REVIEW YOU MOTHER F-ERS! !


	12. Vampires, Crowbars and Mini Flashlights

**SPOILER ALERT**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS! Don't say I didn't warn you, because I JUST DID. Well not really but the super-special-awesome-chocolate-coated-mega-uber-ultra-rare manga that is named Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. Only Things I own are my Oc's and I guess the personalities of Taro and Takeru, but don't infringe me yet!**

_** Chapter Eleven**_

It was today. Well no it wasn't, who are we trying to kid here? It was a day maybe before the preparations for the second year students of Ouran High School, its Host and Black Magic Club, were to take place. As for leisure, the Host Club had decided to announce a Halloween Week for the students, in order to get all years of the high school psyched for the grand event. The blonde leader was doing his job well this week, all customers swooning at his grace and charm. Kyouya had explained to him the Black Magic Club's proposal. Not much was left now to do except prepare earnestly for the upcoming holiday. The Host Club this year, decided to go for a whole 'gothic inspired theme'. Because as we know from the success of Stephanie Meyer's novel 'Twilight', every girl secretly wished her love and admirer was as beautiful and as sexy as Edward Cullen. And that's what the Host Club was. They were practically radiating off the beauty of lustful vampires, in desperate search for their one true bride.

"Hello" Hikaru and Kaoru entered, Haruhi as a sandwich in between them both. Tamaki looked over to them, a bored and somewhat disappointed look in his eye. He sighed, unfitting for him,

"You guys are late." He began, the disappointment gone for now "Hurry up and get changed."

"Ahh," Hikaru remembered, or is he Kaoru? "Until Halloween's over…" The other one (whichever one it is) took his twin's place "We're taking a break from the club activities." Bright smiles now spread across their faces as they thought of something evilly in their heads "Have fun!"

Tamaki, finally snapping out of his boredom, overdrove into a panicked frenzy. "WHAT-."

As they all explained to the rest of the group what their homeroom class was doing, Tamaki became scared for his 'daughter', begging her not to take part in this stunt. Protestation ensued, and without a choice, Tamaki unwillingly gave in, allowing the orange-haired twins to storm off with his Haruhi in their ungrateful and insensitive hands. Kyouya thought over what the members had said. Thinking it would be interesting; he decided to find the first way of letting the Black Magic Club know of this potentially fatal miscalculation. Now where was that dog of his?

"fufufufufufufufufufufu…." At this noise, the hairs at the back of the blonde host's neck stood up straight in fear. He knew exactly who it was laughing, and where it came from. If he had just a millilitre of more confidence, he would have turned around and demanded an explanation for this inadequacy. Instead, he was a coward, head turned away from his fear. Suddenly, a coffin that was being used as a prop slowly creaked open, exposing the Bogeyman from within to the frightened French boy.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" His stuttering began as soon as he turned his head "When did you…."

"Very interesting news dawned upon my ears." It appears he decided to get down to business first, Beelzenef swaying around with his left hand. "I see…You think it's going to be fun too, Beelzenef?" In his eyes shone a distinct emotion of pure fearlessness. Ends of his mouth creeping into a sadistic and malevolent smirk. "We, the Black Magic Club, cannot sit out on this."

"For these freshmen," he continued with his monologue "We shall present them with a Halloween they shall never forget." And with another set of laughter, he disappeared into the coffin. A sweat drop down the back of Tamaki's golden hair, fear now slowly subsiding. Kyouya closed his black, little day planner, and walked towards the door,

"Well that was peculiar…"

- - -

"Hello everyone!" Hanako screamed as she opened the door to her own clubroom. The room was dark, like it always was, but something about the darkness seemed empty. Again she called out to the room,

"Hello!" No answer. "Anyone?"

This was really weird. Usually Nekozawa was in here, occupying the room, but it was now cold and empty. A very rare sight for this clubroom. She sighed, placing her books on a nearby burgundy ottoman. In order to lift the desolation from the 

room, she began going around and lighting a few more candelabras. By 'a few more' I actually mean 'seven or ten more' candelabras. She inhaled sharply at her magnificent transformation to the room. Who would have thought that the room would look slightly better with just a little more lighting?

"Well…" She stretched her arms in front of her body. Normally, she would not do this in front of people, but since no one was in the room at that moment, her little habit kicked in. Now a small attack of insanity came to her futile mind. "I might as well start my History homework."

Sitting down on the luxurious carpet by the fireplace, she began to work. After having lit the fire, the cinders from the flames were able to illuminate her textbook. About a few minutes into reading about Japan and Neo-Confucianism, she heard a slight tap resonate through the room. She shrugged it off as being the pipes above her head, hidden in the walls of the school, and went back to her work. Another minute later the tapping became louder. Slightly annoyed, she thought it was maybe the clubroom's door, went to it and opened it in a hurry. To her dismay, no one was there. She closed the door and halfway walking back to her work, she heard a loud muffled scream. The pitch was deep, so it was easy to assume it was a man's. Without further delay, she pinpointed its location. Running to it, she realized it came from inside the coffin. Ecstatic that the prophecy of Hallow's eve was coming true, she grabbed a crowbar from the fireplace. Yes, steel can no longer be affected by fire, and a normal stone fireplace is the perfect breeding ground for crowbars. She pried open the coffin, to be slightly shocked that instead of an undead vampire being brought back to life, it was Nekozawa happy to be living.

"I'm free!" He shouted as he went to the tiled ground to kiss it. Oh how he loved the earth so. Hanako stared at him oddly, until he came back up with a light blush on his face for his actions.

"I thought I was going to die in there…" He stated. She smiled, went over to him, and lightly punched his shoulder in a joking manner.

"Oh, Nekozawa-senpai, you say the darndest things…"

-- - -

A whole day and a half has past. It is now Halloween night. The first years prepared for their Fear-fest while the second years prepared for their own pranking needs. Though, the two rival clubs were left with the most work. The Host Club thought it would be better if all costumes and decorations were custom-made, so a more orderly feel came off. Kyouya had hired a few students to help them with their portion of the decorating. However, the Black magic Club felt that this was an opportunity to give their fear-fest more authenticity. Their decorations were all hung by their own members and some of their costumes were made by themselves. Only one similarity could be drawn from the two extracurricular clubs. They were both being cracked with the whip by meticulous and cunning dictators. The Shadow King and Hanako the Clumsy. The BMC revelled in the pure joy of scaring the first years, and to a certain extent, so did the Host Club. At one point, however, the dark princess wandered away from the group in order to relieve her bladder. She walked out of the washroom and finally recognized the emptiness of the hallway.

"Oh dear I lost track of them…" She said to herself as she sighed in disappointment. But never fear, she told herself, she could always use her map to help guide her through the now labyrinth-like school. All that was left for her to do was reach into her chic little cosplay witch handbag and pull out the folded piece of paper and-

Nothing was there.

Frantically, she searched it again, making sure that she imagined not feeling anything in her purse. But that was the truth. She dug into her pockets, only to realize she didn't have any pockets on her costume. She checked in any possible place on her body just in case, in her hat, under her wig, in her bra-strap, Hell, she even checked to make sure she didn't accidentally fold in the insides of one of her socks. But it was nowhere to be found. Now usually Hanako was paranoid but she rarely panicked in front of people. Oh, she was panicking alright.

"I **LOST** IT!?"

She yelled and screamed and scolded herself for five minutes until she finally knew that it never gets anyone anywhere to argue with themselves. So she began putting herself into action. She began walking down the dark, desolate and disturbing corridor. Now many people _may_ find this hard to believe about our dear Hanako, but she is scared easily. You may ask after reading that sentence, 'then why did she join the BMC?'. The answer to that is simple, she is not scared or gore, horror and all that jazz. But instead she is scared but what is unexpected and unbeknownst to her. To help emphasize this fact, some could say Hanako is about as jumpy and twitchy and finicky as a grasshopper in a field with a bunch of young children running along. Now adding this irrational disorder to her acute paranoia is not a very good mixture.

As she walked down the hallway, many things began to pop out at her, props for the fear-fest. One was a spider; she knew it was plastic but still screamed in terror,

"OH GOD! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" She threw her hands in front of her and waved them in the air, as if to swat away some hungry-beginning-of-season-mosquitoes. After regaining her cool once again, she began walking some more. She was going to be alright, she kept telling herself. It wasn't her fault she was so jumpy. It was an impulse. Like wanting to scratch the itchy bite left behind by the unforgiving venomous insects. She couldn't control it. But she would at least now try through her willpower to keep her shrill screams down as she encountered something that startled her, or better yet, not scream at all. That's it! From this point on, she promised herself not to scream at anything that would potentially startle her for the rest of her life. That was her new creed, her new promise, her new revelation. But as soon as the plastic bat swooped down from the ceiling…

So much for that.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!?"

- - - -

Quite a distance away, in a western corridor, frantic steps touched the tiled flooring. Kaoru and a companion had been forcefully stuffed into a chemistry classroom, and Kyouya being the only other one there, was leaded against a wall staring into a small cobalt book. His glazed eyes signalled his displeasure for this fear-fest. After chuckling to himself, the leader of the Black Magic Club noticed his boredom, and inquired him as to why,

"Kyouya-kun, you are not going to participate?"

Not even averting his gaze, the Shadow king gave a monotone reply,

"No" He simply stated, that was that.

Sighing at the younger boy's lack of eagerness, he gave up. There was no way he could have convinced the third son of the influential and elusive Ootori clan to participate in an event that would seem useless to the cynical population of the world.

"Alright, the stay guard here. I'm going to go look for Hanako."

Kyouya did not watch the elder boy slowly creep away into the dark shadows that penetrated the school. Why he was told to keep guard, he had no clue, really. _Guard **what?**_ He thought to himself. Gazing down the hallway, he saw no threat, so there was no need for him to waste his energy 'guarding' something that need not be guarded because there was no threat that was harming whatever he was supposed to be guarding, even though he wasn't guarding anything. It would be a complete waste of energy to do something as idiotic as that. So instead, with his small pocket flashlight in his hand, he flipped the page of his novel and dived into its thick and ominous plot. After a few minutes of reading, and being a whole five chapters ahead and 147 pages from his old spot, he heard a faint scream in the distance.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Even though it was drowned out by the many hallways and floor levels, the silence of the school gave the acoustics in the walls a good run for its money. He recognized the voice of the scream, the pitch of the scream, and he smirked to himself in the darkness of night. If he had had his black notebook, he would have jotted something down in it under the subsection of 'K'. He closed his novel book, and pointed his miniature flashlight down the east hallway. Remising a small sigh, he spoke to the silent hall,

" Still the same as always…" And he walked on.

* * *

GOMEN-NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (bows)

I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOO LONG!! I had tests and exams and then i forgot all about this! IM SOOO TRULY SORRY!! But now, I am finally done school for summer and my chapters should be updating quicker. Again, I am sorry. Also, I found this amazing story on the internet one day called "Fishbones" written by a person with the pen name of "jisuk". If you want to read his story (which is an original creation) go to the website , and look it over. See if it may appeal to you, and if so, I encourage you to read it. It is a very long read but it is worthwhile. Also look up the user "jisuk" on to see his artwork for his story. His characters are amazingly drawn. SO I SHALL UPDATE SOON, and have the second part of the Halloween Fear-Fest up!!

WATCH SHUGO CHARA!! Ja ne!


	13. Bakumatsu and Weather Metaphors

"_Even if you get lost, Egg of the Heart. It will be okay, just come with me to my place! Together with you come on! HOP STEP JUMP! Together we're here together! DREW DRAW DRAWN! Together with you always! CHIP SYROP WHIPCREAM! One more time, unlock your heart! I love you everyone! I wantto be with you, right! I love you!" - Minna Daisuki translation for the first chorus _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own Reiko or Nekozawa or Tamaki or Kasanoda or Kyouya or Haruhi or Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai or Hikaru or Kaoru or any other character I have forgotten to mention, save for Hanako. I do not own the Japanese Yakuza or dreadlocks or love or items or shitty weather that is psm-ing because it is a bloody bugger! (I hate the weather in Canada right now). That's right. You now know my nationality. Go ahead and laugh, because I live in CANADA!! WHERE YOU LIVE IN IGLOOS ALL YEAR ROUND AND WHERE THE FRICKEN PENGUINS GIVE YOU YOUR NATIONAL PAPER EVERY MORNING AND THEN HAS TIME TO STOP IN THE COUNTRY BAR BECAUSE WE ARE SUCH AN UNPOPULATED COUNTRY. I'm not really angry, I just like the way capitol letters look in bold. Oh well, anyone who is Canadian, please leave a review, and even if you're not, please just leave a comment with a stereotype of Canadians. Thank you and enjoy!**

_**Ouran High School Black Magic Club: **Chapter Twelve_

It was now the first day of November. Although winter was steadily approaching with its frigid temperatures and merciless frost, the young spirits of the students had not yet changed in the prestigious school of Ouran. If one could use weather metaphors as a way of foreshadowing, one would or could possibly say that a catastrophic typhoon was brewing within its thick fortress-like walls.

"_Kasanoda-kun!"_

"_Ahh?"_

"_Tomorrow's the day."_

"_Ahh"_

"_Good luck!"_

"…_Thanks."_

One could say that a yakuza wasn't at all very gifted in the department of knowledge. The only thing they probably knew to do were to fight and…well, I guess they were only ever taught to fight. Though he liked to think of himself as having an abundance of common sense, he would wind himself into situations and question his luck and rationale as he tried to weasel a way out of it.

Though, as of right now, Kasanoda Ritsu had made a pledge. Had promised himself to do this. He had to; he couldn't really turn back now, seeing as he had already infiltrated the Host Club's serene Bakumatsu-cosplay oasis. He had found a clever little spot to hide himself in, though he would question himself as to why he chose that spot at a later time. Suddenly, as if to signal his cue a spear was gracefully stabbed through the paper screen that hid him from the public eye.

"There's a trespasser"

That was all that was said, and he finally saw the object of his mission. The purpose of his objective. He stood up on both of his feet with a defiant look in his eye as he glared towards the stoic senior,

"Ahh!? Morinozuka Takashi!"

As he charged towards the third year student the other members, save the Shadow King, gawked at the scene unfolding before them. Their mouths hung open and their eyes white and wide as they waited for the impending blow that the fiery red-head was about to inflict upon their friend. Instead he bowed deeply before him.

"Senpai, please accept me as your apprentice!"

--

"_Kasanoda-kun…"_

"_I'll ask him today! Today's the day! I'll do it!"_

"_Kasanoda-kun…"_

"_I'll show you, Hanako! I'll ask him today!"_

_She sighed deeply at her friend, though inwardly smiled at his first display of pure excitement. _

"_Kasanoda…I know you really want to ask him, but isn't it a bit too early to be hyper like this?"_

"_No." He mastered a stoic stare and pushed his emotions down his throat in a hard swallow. "Today's the day…" And he walked on, seemingly inheriting a new mantra. Hanako sighed again, and then yawned. _

"_Well, time for me to go to the clubroom…Damn it's early. I almost banged into that cement pillar over there…"_

_--_

"Kasanoda Ristu. Class 2-A. Successor to the third generation master of the Kasanoda-gumi, the most powerful yakuza in Kanto. He entered Ouran in the high school section. Known for his long red hair and scary-looking face. He doesn't talk much and has no friends."

"That's not true Mommy," Tamaki interjected, "he is very close to Aunt Marge."

'Aunt…Marge?' Kasanoda thought. The third son just ignored the blond boy and continued on.

"If you try to talk to him you go straight to the graveyard. Known by his classmates as the 'Human Blizzard'"

"Ahh!?" Kasanoda

"And? Why does a human weapon like you want to Mori-senpai's apprentice?" Tamaki asked innocently to the 'Human Blizzard'. If the rumours were true like they were gossiped to be, our poor Prince Type could have possibly been six feet below the cold ground by now. His head was cocked to the side, in a state of bafflement, as his violet orbs grew innocent like his statement. Kasanoda fidgeted, but came up with answer,

"No, I'm not a human weapon." Tamaki began to nod his head, as his dark-haired friend scribbled into his black little notebook. "I was just born with this scary-looking face."

"So you're aware of it, Casanova-kun?"

His eyes momentarily lit up in rage at their horrible excuse of a nickname, but he tamed his beastly anger, "Kasanoda!"

"Bossa Nova?" The two twins who would like to be easily mistaken as the Weasley Brothers held blank eyes towards him. But at their arrogance, he could not contain his fury. His eyes began to heat up, and held a certain glare. He snarled out through his clenched teeth,

"I said it's Kasanoda, damn it! You guys wanna die or what!?" At this Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru slunk back behind the large chaise longue, fearing their lives as their braver member sat and continued to scribble away his life. Immediately, Kasanoda realized his blunder and began to remember Kosaya-sensei's Top Ten Ways to Beat Anger. He took a deep breath and with his exhale mumbled 'damn it'.

"Because of this face…Everyone hates me. Because of this face, everyone is afraid. Because of this I was taught to be a yakuza lord since I was a kid. I was told not to ever speak in a friendly manner to anyone. Because of this yakuza education, no one would come near me. Even my underlings are afraid to be near me. So…I was lonely…But I want to have fun with everyone!"

"Kicking cans is fun" Tamaki said thoughtfully. This was not just a random statement on his part, because soon afterwards Kasanoda talked about can-kicking as a pastime.

"I have no clue how to interact with others though, Morinozuka-senpai please teach me."

"Why can you be like that? You have such a scary face, are emotionless, uncommunicative, and unsociable…Your face is pretty much akin to that of the guard dogs from Hell, yet how are you able to have so many people around you admire you? Teach me your secrets!"

After the dialogue of insults, Mori-senpai found it hard to contain his true emotions at that moment. His face, tough usually blank, now seemed shocked at what this younger student had said and asked of him. He sighed, brought his hand to his face, and leaned against the table he sat at for support. Though secretly wanting to help, Tamaki stayed behind the loveseat. And though it originally was not his plan to interfere with this situation, once Tamaki had seen his senior practically beg for help with his eyes, he announced that the Host Club would help Kasanoda be liked more by people any way they could.

"Although you have little in common with Morinozuka-senpai, there is one thing that you lack. And that is a 'lovely item'!"

Kasanoda's face went rigid as the words left the suave blonde's mouth. He repeated his words, in complete disbelief,

"Lovely…item?!"

"And this time we introduce to you…" Tamaki, clad in an off-white tuxedo jacket spoke into a large microphone in front of him. As he said these words, a curtain was lifted from a stage behind him, though no one ever did quite figure out how these elaborate props had been there, or how the charming young blond had so quickly changed outfits. ", the lovely item, 'Mistukuni-kun'".

Haninozuka-senpai sat in a winged back chair, and smiled pleasantly toward his audience, with a stuffed teddy bear shaped like a bunny lying sloppily on his lap. Immediately after these words a slide show was shown, full of pictures of Mitsukuni-kun helping to make Morinozuka-senpai cuter.

"If you look at Morinozuka-senpai superficially he does look scary and might give an icy impression. However when we place Mistukuni-kun on his shoulders, it's like a state of 'Big Bear Mori being likened by a little animal'. In addition this item even covers up for Mori-senpai's un-talkative nature."

'What the Hell is up with this slide show?' Kasanoda thought, 'Where'd they get a meadow?'

"Just by putting Honey-senpai next to him, people will be able to see that Mori-senpai is a very open person. You can say that Mori-senpai's charm can be established by Honey-senpai's existence"

After this, the two redheads and a short brown haired host finally understood the reasoning behind their senior's charm, and were quite satisfied; however Honey-senpai's eyes began to water at the thought of his greatest companion using him. Tamaki told the hopeful student that they could not rent out Honey-senpai, and that they would instead have to find something or someone to compensate. At least that's as far as he understood it. But unknown to him, Tamaki had launched his younger red-headed twins at him, in an attempt to change his fashion sense. He didn't really see what was wrong with it, something about it being intimidating is what he heard. But what they dressed him up as, although he was not that bright, he knew how wrong it was. Meanwhile halfway through his miraculous transformation, the Shadow King gave the short dark haired boy from before some errands to run, and he went for the door. As he walked out of the room, he saw a slightly familiar girl sitting down on the tiled floor beside the ground. She got up, dusted off her slightly worn dress, and spoke.

"Oh sorry about that. I could have tripped you. Sorry."

"No," Haruhi apologized back, though not completely knowing why, "It's not your fault, but may I ask what you're doing here?" At this point in time Haruhi had forgotten about the door behind her that remained open, and did not know of a pair of dark eyes watching the scene outside the clubroom.

"Oh I actually was waiting for a friend who's in there. Kasanoda-kun? Is he..?"

"Yes, he's in the-." Haruhi didn't get to finish, the girl had already waltzed into the room, expecting to see a tall head of red hair.

"Kasanoda-kun…Kasanoda-ku-." She was halfway into the room and couldn't finish her sentence. Once she looked at her friend; she couldn't help it, no one could have helped it. She would curse herself later for doing it, but she couldn't contain it. She laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Finally after so long and laughing so hard, she paused for breath, clutched her knees and panted in little huffs to retrieve her air. Finally composed she stood up straight and looked at him with a critical eye. It might have been one of the worst things she had ever seen him wear. He wore a putrid green coloured cowboy-style fringe scarf with random bright yellow circle patterns, his pale yellow undershirt was oddly tucked in, and being pulled out from the side rather sloppily. He had outdated dark purple sunglasses on, even though they were indoors, that one didn't make sense to her, and half of his hair was being attempted into becoming dread locks. In her opinion the worst hairstyle ever created. Out of sadness and pity she began to laugh again. Kasanoda's face reddened and he screamed at his friend,

"Hanako! Stop laughing!"

She couldn't stop.

"Hanako, stop laughing will ya?! Do I have to kill you to get you to stop!?"

At this she stopped, but not out of fear. She went to her friend's side, and apologized.

"I'm sorry Kasanoda-kun, but I'm not laughing at you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Alright maybe I am, but at least you know I'm a true friend, ya know? It's like the saying goes: 'If you're wearing a bad outfit, a friend will tell you it looks great and then spread rumours about you, but a true friend will laugh at you and call you an idiot.' I don't know what the real quote was, but something to that effect." Kasanoda sighed.

"Whatever…"

"So feel glad I laughed at you, that just means I'm your…"

"LOVELY ITEM!" Tamaki pointed at her from across the grand room. His scream interrupted her original thought, and she turned to the blonde classmate with a blank glare and a monotone voice.

"Excuse me."

"You're Kasanoda-kun's lovely item! It fits perfectly!"

"His lo-la-what? Look Suou-san, I'm not liking what you're thinking…"

But as she began to pace backwards, the King issued a command. A command that his two loyal subjects obeyed.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Bring her here to me."

Immediately as she heard that, she did not like her situation. And as the two young boys began to pace towards her, she booked it. Just like that one day she and Kasanoda were almost late for the bell. Or like the time she was almost going to be late for English class on the same day, and she almost met her death on the spiral staircases. But this time, she didn't have her perfect attendance at stake. She had her poor soul and perhaps life at stake. They tailed her from each side of the room, and even when she exited the room, they followed.

"Oh great! Now I have active stalkers!" She screamed as she ran against the current of students, making their way down to the atrium for relaxation, or to the cafeteria for food. She didn't care whomever she bumped into; she just wanted to get away. Far away. As far away as her legs could possibly carry her. She had run up two floors, down five floors, and even into a few libraries, classrooms, tech rooms and washrooms, each place she was chased out by their fast feet and ominous glowing eyes. She was about to run down to the second floor and camouflage her way into the teacher's lounge when a steady hand grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a hidden panel.

One hand held her shoulder in place, and the other successfully stopped her mouth from moving or producing any noise. It was pitch black within the hidden pannel, and she could not see her surroundings. The first thing that had run through her mind at that point should have been something about her personal well being, but instead,

"I have active stalkers and a secret molester! Wonderful"

* * *

_SORRY!! SORRY SORRY SORRY!! I decided afterall that i didn't want to make the next chapter a part two of the Halloween Fear-Fest. Mayhaps I'll make it a special chapter after I've finished the story, however long that'll take. But you'll soon get to figure out who the secret molester is!! Aren't you excited!? Oh well, I have finished my Summer Schooling, though I still do not know my mark, but somehow my friend who was in the same class as me knows her mark. The world is very cruel. Anyways, tomorrow I start my camp thing, so yay (sarcasm). I have to wake up at 8:00! Since there's no way to capitolize numbers, imagine them REALLY big and REALLY angry looking! 8:00! I hate life! XD Only joking, I love life. And Back-to-School time! I hate actually being IN school, but all the hype about going back to school, and getting all the right things for school, I guess I'm too much of an advertisment-induced consumer. But can you blame me? Oh well. I have already written another chapter, and I plan to post it in like two days or so, because I'm going to edit it and such. Perhaps add more, or take away stuff._

**TODAY I ALMOST BROKE MY INTERNET!** :O (gasp)


	14. Kokoro no Tamago

_**DISCLAIMER: **Hans Christian Anderson looked at the world through REALLY screwed up eyes! _You know the drill. I own nothing.

* * *

_**Ouran High School Black Magic Club:**__ Chapter Thirteen_

_(Jesus, and I'm not even into the plot yet)_

She heard the heavy footsteps of her pursuers slow down and halt completely right where she was supposed to be standing right now.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know! She was right in front of us!"

In the darkness, her abductor let go of his grip, and although his hands were gone her back remained rigid and she made no sound. One of the hands now tugged at her wrist, indicating that he was moving to her right.

"Well she couldn't have gone _that_ far."

"Tono's not going to be happy about this…"

With a hand still firmly on her wrist, she was motioned further into the darkness. The voices of her chasers became smaller and smaller, while her hearing range became weaker and weaker. Apparently they were walking, but she could not see her dubbed 'molester' anywhere in sight. All she knew was that he must have been in front of her, guiding her through the pitch black secret passageway.

"At least, I think it's a secret passageway. If it's not, what else could it possibly be, really?"

"What are you going on about, Hanako-chan?"

"I'm talking about the…" She stopped mid-sentence. Turns out her molester wasn't really even a molester after all.

"Senpai! I haven't seen you since this morning." Truth was, she couldn't actually see much of him. She was certain he was wearing his signature cloak with his faithful puppet by his side.

"Yeah, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Hey," she protested to her president, "I did nothing. I was trying to get a friend when out of the blue, Suou Tamaki pointed at me and started screaming about items and love, and then ordered his twin minions to catch me, and let me tell you. They were onto me like a rabid dog fetching a stick."

--

"_Kasanoda-kun always looks so angry."_

"_Oh I'm scared"_

"_Don't look into his eyes…"_

'_Why, am I always…'He thought to himself as he stood in his secret sanctuary. This garden labyrinth of rose shrubs wasn't really secluded from the school grounds, but it gave him a place to hide out, to collect his thoughts. The red roses matched his pinned hair, and complimented his mahogany eyes, though the atmosphere was not one a person would expect. His terrifying presence had been deteriorating since he entered this school. With the cold words and spiteful remarks from his classmates his self-confidence had now been shot at many times, and like a great bombarded wall, was crumbling down before him. Like his figment wall, he crumbled to the floor in despair and self-loathing. Hands raked desperately through his thick hair as his eyes flamed with anger and certain sadness. In the distance, he could have sworn hearing a voice, but he was too wallowed in self-pity to recognise it, or realize its presence let alone the impact it would have on him in the future._

"_I'm like some hideous beast from Hell!"_

"_You're not a hideous beast from Hell…"_

_Startled, he jumped back at the sudden voice. His face was flustered and his eyes wide in embarrassment. Had that person been here this whole time? Blinking back the initial fright, he adjusted his eyes for a better look. The person who startled him was a girl. Most likely his own age, and much shorter than he was. Her brown hair was light in the windy breeze and its choppy layers flew around her face, though she did not seem to mind. Her saffron orbs gazed at him innocently as she stood above him. A soft smile graced her lips and her bangs came down, almost covering her left eye. She contemplated to herself, her index finger pressed on her lip,_

"_In fact, you're not even a flower from Hell."_

"_That's supposed to make me feel better?!" He hollered in disbelief. He wanted to be alone. He was always alone before, and now this sudden reaction was too much for him to handle. But she did not back away, or go running or crying in fear as most girls have done in his past. She stood there, and thought over what she had just said._

"_You're right; I shouldn't have said that…"_

"_You think?!" he shouted at her again, though he sighed afterwards, realizing that was probably the best apology he was going to get from her. Though the thought was nice, no one else ever thought to apologize._

"_What's wrong?" He jumped again, as he glanced to see that this girl he did not know was sitting beside him on the ground, enquiring to his sadness. Again, he was shocked that she was going to such lengths, just to know what his problem was. This girl was strange, different, and maybe perhaps even stupid. But it was nice to have someone asking him._

"_You wouldn't understand…" He scoffed and raked his hands through his hair again,_

"_Try me"_

"_It's just…" He began to start, but a thought immediately replaced his words, "Why do you care? I don't even know you"_

"_My name's Kosaya Hanako and I just want to help"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just because…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I said because! That's a good enough reason!"_

"_No it's not! Why!?"_

"_Because I hate seeing people sad alright!?" He stopped, and realized that her intentions were genuine; he heaved a heavy sigh and continued,_

"_It's because of this face."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Everyone is afraid of me. They hate me .They stay as far away from me as humanly possible. They have started spreading rumours, and their words just strike me, and they keep striking and soon if it keeps happening, I'm going to start shutting out the world and then everyone will be even more afraid of me! I don't know what to do. I can't do anything to help me, only to make things worse."_

"_Seems like you're lost."_

"_Damn right I'm lost!" She paid his scream no mind._

"_Well then, listen to the Egg of your Heart" Her dramatically shoujo-child themed phrase confused him._

"_What?"_

"_Your true self. You don't want to be hated by everyone right? You want everyone to see past your face, for what you really are."_

_  
"Yeah, and?"_

"_That's your would-be self. Friendly and Happy. But the words these ignorant classmates say are making you scared and sad. You mustn't let those words ensnare you as they are now."_

"_Well then what am I supposed to do!? Make a friend? It's kinda hard to do when everyone is afraid of you!"_

"_I'm not." Her simple statement baffled him, and his eyes grew wide, and a small blush crept up his neck._

"_Mah!?" She nodded, and he shook his head and continued._

"_But you probably wouldn't have time to deal with me…" Suddenly, her happy shining eyes dulled down and her disposition became saddened by his words. She spoke out sullenly._

"_That's not true."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Actually, I haven't been friends with anyone for about two years."_

"_What about before the two years?"_

"_I had a very close companion. I followed him around like a baby chick would its mother hen. But in the middle of middle school we drifted apart. I don't talk to him much anymore…" She muttered under her breath 'though I wish I could'._

"_Seems like he meant a lot to ya."_

_She nodded, "He did, and he still does really. But I realized I can't be happy again until I move on." She decided now to stand wiping off her crisp new dress. She had her back to him, and once he sighed she turned back to him. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_K-Kasanoda Ritsu."_

"_Well, Kasanoda-kun," She extended her arm for him to take. It was a slender arm, though that wasn't really a surprise because she was also slender. Her fingers were long and elegant; he immediately assumed she played piano. "Come with me, we'll go to class together."_

_At her words and her kindness, his eyes began to water, though he didn't quite understand why they were. He was happy, he shouldn't be crying. It was the happiest he had ever been, though he hesitated to grab her hand. _

"_It's okay. Wipe your tears. It's going to get better for us now." And he grabbed her hand._

_--_

"And, that's how I met Hanako. I wonder where she is right-." He looked up to see the blond ringleader, the redheaded twins and Haninozuka-senpai with tears streaming down their face. Also club members sitting around the four also had tears in their eyes, and were crying out of the beautiful justice from the story. They also gave their insignificant feedback, and so did the Host Club,

"That was such an amazing story!" Tamaki snivelled through his violent nose-blowing attacks.

"So tragic…" One of the twins stated as he wiped his eyes,

"But so touching as well…" The other twin concluded for his brother as he sobbed into a handkerchief.

"I'm so glad you two found each other!" Haninozuka-senpai blubbered with his big, liquid honey eyes. While most of the Host Club wept, the non-criers stood by a nearby table, watching the scene with blank eyes. The Shadow King however had pushed his glasses up to his nose after the Yankee wrapped up his story, exposing the glass' harsh and impenetrable glare. This action if noted upon would show that he were trying to hide his true emotions towards the story, though the emotions could not be seen by people, the guilt lingered in his mind,

"So that's how it is…" Haruhi absentmindedly noted his remark, and turned to him,

"Don't you mean 'was' Kyouya-senpai?" He didn't listen to her, as he closed his laptop's screen and made his way for the exit.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"Mommy? Where are you going?" Tamaki interjected, finally recovering from the story's beautiful ending,

"I'm just going to the library. I shouldn't be long."

"Mommy…" He watched his friend leave the Club room, with sad eyes, and a heavy heart as he began to wonder how his greatest friend took Kasanoda's story.

* * *

FINALLY DONE!! And...OH NO!! I've got like 11 more days of summer left!! T.T so sad. At least, I THINK I have 11 more days (I'm not very good at math) But I've become a little bit obsessed with CSI: Las Vegas, and I know I said I'd update really soon, but i was distracted by seasons 1-4 and GSR fics on here, so forgive my tardiness. I hope you enjoy, and ya... ENJOY!! Fanexpo is tomorrow and I can't go! T.T But a friend of mine said he'd buy me a little trinket to keep me happy so "YAY FOR MATERIAL GOODS!"


	15. Catch 22 in the Library

THIS IS JUST A NOTE THAT I START SCHOOL TOMORROW SO I WILL PROBABLY HAVE VERY VERY VERY SLOW UPDATES. I HAVE WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER TO KIND OF TIDE YOU OVER UNTIL I NEXT UPDATE, WHENEVER THAT MAY BE. PLEASE I AM VERY SORRY BUT I HAVE TO BECOME SUPER-GENIUS-SMART THIS YEAR

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or anything else that I used from this chapter. I only own Kosaya Hanako, and I do not, sadly own Willy Wonka (portrayed by Gene Wilder, because that's the way it's supposed to be, not with Johnny Depp! I"M SORRY! I HAD TO SAY IT!! GENE WILDER ALL THE WAY!!)

_

* * *

__Ouran High School Black Magic Club: _

_Chapter Fourteen_

After spending some time walking with and talking to her upperclassman, she decided that going to the library might be a splendid choice for her. Not like she would usually be found in a place like that, stalking the many narrow isle-ways until she found a certain literature piece. To be quite honest, she would probably not be caught dead in a place like a library, but it was a great place to hide away from it all. All of the nonsense, noise and overt drama that was her life. Though her mind was originally fixed on going into the third library, her memories pleaded her not to go into that specific one. So instead her feet obediently paced down the hallway to the second library.

She opened the sturdy doors, and almost half-expected Taro or Takeru to pounce her onto the carpet having her frightened screams fill the vast room. But alas, today was her lucky day. She sighed happily, and began to wander aimlessly into the reading room, searching for a book she did not really even need. She never did need books from her school; it was more like an adventure to her than anything else. The first step was to not have a certain preference to look for, so then you would always have a surprise by the end of the search. She originally started in the Japanese History section, thinking that it would be a wise choice for her to check out a book that would actually help her later on in the school year, however once she saw the romance section, she began to hop childishly to that destination point. But not before grabbing a cobalt blue book with a little white stick man on the front.

She climbed a spiral set of stairs to an upper level and zoomed past a few sections. _Supernatural, Fantasy, Legal Thriller, _

"What the heck is 'Legal Thriller'?" She didn't care, it just seemed odd to her. Finally after passing three sections she found the romance section. It was a very large section, and it had sub-sections within the main section, which kind of shocked her. She began her search, and as she scanned the shelf in front of her she came across a book titled '1601'. Seeing as it had numbers in its title and was authored by a famous man named Mark Twain, she was slightly perplexed, and plucked it from the shelf, only to hurriedly stuff the misplaced erotica book back into its place, crimson creeping upon her face. It was then that she realized the murmur of students below and around her. To what they were murmuring about, she hadn't the foggiest. So she began her search again, partially scarred for life. However she found nothing that could tide her over in the romance section. All she had was a silly four hundred and forty-three paged book titled 'Catch-22'. A book based upon a bureaucratic principle that claims everyone as a victim and no one as a winner. Interesting.

Since she had failed in romance, in many different ways, she unconsciously began to skip heartedly towards the science and science-fiction section. To accomplish this though, she needed to cross a rickety bridge, that lay dangling by threads over a molten pit of lava and avoid a vicious fire-breathing flamboyant man in a maroon Edwardian blazer and cane at his side that responded to the name of Candy Man who had an agoraphobic disposition, and would bite your head off if you as much as said a word bad about him or his factory. No just pulling your legs, she had to pass by five sections, thirty-seven isles, three groups of gossiping girls and a group of third year jocks. No doubt that the gossiping girls were a percent of the Host Club's rabid fan base, and that the third year jocks were apart of the American Football Club. No matter, she arrived at her third destination in the library. But as she almost made her way down the second isle inward she saw something she did not need to see. And no, it was not a high school couple that were making out behind the bookshelves. Or was it a group of insecure teenagers getting high off of the latest designer drug available to anyone with a material income. No it was unexpected to say the least, seeing as she thought that the object of her shock was practically tied down and confined to his clubroom's walls at all given times, as to keep sufficient amounts of revenue. She gasped, and used a bookshelf to help disguise her from his presence, clasping her mouth with her right hand. When she had regained composure, she sighed loudly and spoke to herself,

"Well that was close…"

"What was, Kosaya-san?"

Startled, she turned around and could have possibly killed over if she had it in her. There at her side stood the enigmatic Shadow King, with a positively menacing glint in his eye, though he played innocent as he cradled two books in his arm, both weighing probably five pounds each. It figures, once she gains composure, that he'd be there to shatter her back down to the ground. And her rigid figure leaning away from her semi-attacker was evidence enough of that fact, as were her stiff startled features. Immediately, she realized her immaturity and stood in a relaxed form raking her hand through her short auburn hair,

"What? Do you have nothing better to do than loom over me?" She did not look at him, and he not at her. A working cycle.

"No, but I assume that any person would be curious as to why you were so eager to hide behind a bookshelf like a child?"

"I'm not a child!" She retaliated, but once she looked at him, she averted her gaze again "I just saw a book I thought I might like, is all…"

He chuckled deeply, and pushed his glasses up, "So that's why you were silencing yourself?"

"Yes."

He smirked at her, and turned back down the isle, in search of his book. Hanako, curious and bored, walked over to his side, watching him with suspicious eyes,

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a book Kosaya-san"

"You already have two"

"I know," he sighed "but two is not enough, I need at least one more"

"Why?"

"Because I still haven't found the one I want"

"Then why do you have the other two?" He was beginning to get slightly pestered by her persistent question-asking, though he did not show it in his face.

"Because I thought they might be a good read."

"What if they're not?"

"Then I won't read them"

"But you won't know if it's a good read or not until you finish it, and by that time, you'll have wasted your time reading a book that you really didn't need to bother with in the first place"

The corners of his lips twitched into a small and barely noticeable smile. "Why so many questions, Kosaya-san?"

"I'm bored" She shrugged.

"I see. Then is pestering me a way to quench your boredom?"

"Only if you find my presence pestering, though I am only asking questions…" He began to walk away eyes scanning the large wooden shelf for any good reads, and she followed behind him. Silently cursing himself, he pretended not to notice her, ignoring her for as long as he could, but even his mind was against him. '_I __followed him around like a baby chick would its mother hen…'_

"Are you enjoying watching me find a book?"

"Oh." She turned to the bookshelf behind her, their backs now facing each other as she looked for a book of her own on the opposite side, "Of course I am. Very exhilarating. But I as well am looking for a book to read." He turned his head in her direction, her eyes now scanning the shelves, and his eyes now scanning her. "I know, shocking isn't it? Probably should alert the media, it might be dangerous for the students if I read."

"As long as you didn't pick a sappy love drama or a war-filled fiction novel, the students can rest easy."

"Well I don't know about the sappy books, but I do have this one book, Catch-22. Sounds interesting enough."

He turned from her, and plucked a book from the shelf, opened it, and quickly read a page to verify its writing style. "Well as long as you don't go running around the school in the nude, you'll be fine."

At hearing that, she turned her head to him with her eyebrows arrogantly arched, "Why would I do something like that?"

"If you read the book you'll know."

After that conversation, Hanako agreed to keep the book to read, and they both wandered through the science section together. They were undisturbed, because for the most part, no one ever really goes into the science section. After ten minutes, Hanako had two more books on her part, and Kyouya had a complete total of four. They were about to exit the science section and check out their books when Hanako heard mumbling in the science-fiction bi-section number 4. She began to walk slower to comprehend the conversation.

"Chairman please understand that subscriptions have……Single digit" Oh-ho-ho was she a clever little sneak! She began to inch herself closer to have a better hearing range, the Ootori boy turned to her, and she put her index finger to her mouth and shushed him. Confused, he walked up to her, and whispered,

"_Kosaya-san, what are yo-."_

"_Shut up! I can't hear!" _There they both crouched in silence behind a bookshelf as they spied on a conversation that three male students were having,

"This week's issue will be the first one of the month…"

"_It's the Newspaper Club! I thought so! What are they talking about Ootori-san?"_

"_I thought you told me to shut up"_

"_I did, but I asked you a question, so talk!" _he brought his own finger to his mouth. She turned from him, gritting her teeth,

"_Telling me to shush, oh I'll shush alright…Stupid idiot…"_

"I see…It looks like they have the booming power right now."

"_Who? Who are they talking about?"_

"_I'd know if you stopped asking me questions every second"_

"_If you wanted me to shut up you could have just said so!" _He was about to retort back, but turned to the three young men.

"For the sake of the club's survival, we must plead with them for help, right?"

"_Kosaya-san?"_

"_What?"_

"_I need you to do something for me."_

"…_What?" _And then, she was pushed out of her hiding spot. But also into the Newspaper Club's view. Shocked, she stood at the isle opening and stared at the three boys like a deer caught in headlights. She had to improvise, and fast. Well two of the three looked familiar, that should help.

"Ha-ha, hey Sakyo-kun! Fancy meeting you here" She giggled nervously. The third boy with glasses, responded for the vertically gifted second year.

"Excuse us, but we're having a confidential meeting…"

"That may be so, and I understand completely" She began to explain, as she paced toward them she saw a little lime-green book and grabbed it, "but the library is not a private area, so I can do and go wherever I please." She grimaced as she realized the book was about non-planetary intelligent life forms and placed it in its original spot. "Now that I remember, Sakyo-kun do you know what Tsuyama-sensei will be teaching us tomorrow?" He tried again to respond but was cut off by his chairman,

"I'm sorry but this is a confidential meeting. You need to find somewhere else."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

"Why do I need to find somewhere else?" She picked another book, and made a face before shoving it back into the maple shelf, "It's not like I'm a threat to you or your club, so what's so bad if I overhear a bit of the conversation?" She twirled on her feet, and faced Sakyo Tomochika, member of the Newspaper Club and in class 2-A. This time he responded to her earlier question without interruption,

"Uhmm, Kosaya-chan, I don't-." Whoops, my mistake. It was the four-eyed chairman again,

"Kosaya? Kosaya Hanako?" She decided to be witty,

"I know who I am; I think you're the one who's confused."

"Your father is Kosaya Ryuji, owner and CEO of Kosaya Engineering Corporation and Institute correct?"

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" He pulled out a brown memo pad, and began to scribble words down,

"Please correct if I am wrong, but I heard a rumour concerning the heir of your father's-." She interjected,

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Face blank, eyes emotionless. "So I assume that the rumour you heard is nothing more than malicious gossip intent on grounding a successful corporation." Her void face lit up in glee as she gazed at a book beyond the curious third year's head.

"Sorry to have troubled you…" as he spoke, she lightly skipped to her book that beckoned her on its high pedestal. She pushed the newspaper's chairman to the ground before he could finish his sentence,

"..Then…owww" She reached up, standing on her tiptoes, but could not reach it. She would have never gotten the book off of its throne if it weren't for her classmate.

"Thank you Sakyo-kun." He smiled to her, and handed her the book. A wide grin on her face, she merrily went on her way, but not before asking,

"Who are you going to plead with for help?"

Begrudgingly, he replied "The Host Club" She smiled again, and looked over to the bookcase, where she was spying on the three only moments before. "Then I don't really care." And she said her goodbyes, skipping around the corner. A moment later as she found her way downstairs, meeting up with Kyouya, who she learned listened to her whole conversation with them. She asked him another question,

"What were you doing in the library again? I thought hosts had to stay in the clubroom during hours."

"I needed a short break from the group."

"How come?"

"Kasanoda-kun was telling a story to the members." She smiled; it was mixed with sadness and joy,

"Then he's getting along with everyone." More of a statement than a question. "What was the story about?"

"How he met you." She sighed and recollected her memory of that day,

"Yeah…There was a really big storm that day. Drenched us both before we got inside."

They both made their way to the reception desk, but Kyouya was stopped by another percent of the Host Club fan base before he could check out his books. Hanako, however was able to do so with ease, and made quick work of it. When he had finally escaped, he saw that she had already left. And that was when he realized something. If he wanted to become friends with Hanako again, he would have to be an idiot and ask for her friendship. But he is not an idiot, so he has no reason to ask for her friendship again. This would imply that he must either be an idiot, or not want her companionship, for he cannot have and be both at the same time. So this would mean that he can only be her companion if he asks her and if he was an idiot, but since he can't not be an idiot and want her friendship, he cannot ask for it. That was the catch. Catch-22. The exact book that she first picked in the historical fiction section of the second library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ahh, Mommy! You're back!" The blonde six foot host galloped to his great friend as he entered their moe-domain. He responded with a nod, and rested his four large and thick books on a table. He grabbed his dark notepad, and jotted down whatever insignificant information that he had just received. As he sat on a beautiful velvet loveseat, his friend positioned himself beside him. Leaning his head over his shoulder, in an attempt to read his writing,

"Was the library fun?" Kyouya commenced solving equations that were to help improve the club's profit margin,

"Exhilarating."

"What'd you get there?"

"A few books. Nothing that important."

"Oh." Tamaki fell at a loss for conversation, so he looked away and glanced at his precious Haruhi and the Human Blizzard. They were probably having a generally speaking, good conversation. And then, he remembered,

"That was a really good story, don't you think Mommy?" Kyouya's pen halted in the middle of the lined paper. Under the glare of his glasses, his slate eyes grew wide at his comment. Gradually, his pen began to move smoothly against the starch white paper.

"It certainly was from a perspective I didn't know about."

"I'm glad they're both friends right now..." After realizing what he said, Tamaki raised his hand to his mouth and silenced himself before more word-vomit emitted from him. Fearing his life, he turned to his blood type AB friend; his eyes begging for salvation.

"Kyouya, I didn't mean anything..." His friend shot him daggers from a glance. An 'eep' escaped from the French boy's mouth,

"I'll shut up now." And they sat together on that velvet chair. One scared and regretting his words, the other, continued to jot down words into his little black Death-Note-reminiscent notebook. Hmm, that anime made him think of a little girl who liked to pester him incessantly about useless things that had no meaning whatsoever to him, and liked to hop jovially like a bunny down corridors, and drink inconceivable amounts of Coca-Cola as she sang randomly to songs that most people would not sing aloud. If that's what gathered in his mind gazing at a black notebook, it was time for a change. Swiftly, he pulled out his computer, went onto some internet database, and ordered a clipboard.

* * *

_Alright, I'll explain here. I am starting grade 11 tomorrow so I will probably not update until January. But if I do update in between now and January you'll be pleasantly surprized. But anyways, I need to concentrate on my school work this year, which is why updates will be slower from here on in. So I am very sorry, and I thank everyone who has left a review and who as added this story to either their alert list their favourite list or to both. You are what keeps me writing. Thank you all so much!_

_The-baby-Sparrow_

_(this doesn't mean I have stopped writing, just that updates will be slow like a turtle stuck in frozen molassess in January)_


	16. Puzzle with a Missing Piece

**Tea: "Sorry you almost drowned, guys."**

**Tristan: "If it's any consolation, the sun will be up in a few hours..."**

**Disclaimer:** Well said, Tristan Taylor's voice! Well said! Anywhooo, let's get on with this, shall we? I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything affiliated with it. The first thing you read in the chapter that is italisized, is not my work. It is a excerpt from the book 'Catch-22' written by Joseph Heller. I do not know the exact page or paragraph that this excerpt is from, but it is somewhere in the middle of the book. I as well, do not own fireplaces, Patissiers, or English essays (thank GOD I do not own the latter of the three eh?). I do not own the song "Puzzle with a Missing Piece" by Austrailian singer, Gotye. I do not own the quote "My voice gives me super-strength!...Holy shit, it really does!". For the people who do not understand that reference, I will state it down below. If I do not own anything else in this chapter, please allow for this sentance to cover that. Now finally, for the first time in maybe half-a-year, back to the story!

**Yawn Count: **17. Why does this make sense? Read and find out!

* * *

**Ouran High School Black Magic Club: **_Chapter Fifteen_

_"I'm nuts. Cuckoo. Don't you understand? I'm off my rocker. They sent someone else home in my place by mistake. They've got a licensed psychiatrist up at the hospital who examined me, and that was his verdict. I'm really insane." _

_"So?" _

_"So?" Yossarian was puzzled by Doc Daneeka's inability to comprehend. "Don't you see what that means? Now you can take me off combat duty and send me home. They're not going to send a crazy man out to be killed, are they?" _

_"Who else will go?" _

"This is some crazy book…" Hanako said as she flipped a page in the four hundred and fifty three paperback. Eyes filled with amazement for the satirical sarcasm that exuded from its cobalt cover. As Hanako began to re-enter into a world where chocolate covered cotton was served to naked funeral-watching men in trees, Taro and Takeru entered the candlelit clubroom.

"We're back." Takeru said as he walked through the massive cherry wood doors. The clubroom was relatively empty. Their underling and their president were not yet occupying the clubroom. The trio had gotten out a half-hour early from their history class, and decided to congregate in the clubroom. Since their senpai was not in, the room was lit accordingly so that Hanako could read her newest book.

"And guess who we brought~." Taro chimed almost immediately after. Her eyes wavered from the book, and up to the main entrance of the clubroom. Expectantly she waited for him to continue, slightly closing the thick book over her right hand to keep her place. As she did, Taro dragged in one of their admirable comrades. A sense of anxiety ran through his nerves as he was pulled through the threshold.

"Kasanoda-kun! You came!"

"Reluctantly…" he said, noticing that not all rumors about the clubroom were true. "Hey, isn't it supposed to be dark in here?"

Taro laughed; "Dono isn't in, so we light the place up once in a while. We also opened the window if anyone cared to notice the breeze…"

"Kasanoda-kun. Come in a bit more. The room doesn't bite."

She giggled, and with furious red painting his cheeks, he moved hastily towards his good friend. She sat in a burgundy winged-back chair beside the fireplace, a book in hand and a tea cup right beside her. That scene suited her just fine. He sat in a chair adjacent from her own, anxiously waiting for her voice to pierce through the air molecules around them.

"So how do you take to the clubroom?" She asked innocently, unaware of its ominous aura, or his nervousness.

"It's…" He wrung his hands, "It's a lot…different than I expected it to be." She smiled at him.

"Well that's good. We wouldn't want to scar you for life, now would we?"

The other two boys sat on a couch near them. They all began to talk amongst themselves for a while. The warmth of the fireplace brought them closer together to bond in a fashion of gossip and inside jokes. With the passing minutes, the wax of the candles began to melt, slowly cindering away the wick within. At a few minutes past three the chiming of the bell was heard throughout the main buildings of the school. Alarmed, Kasanoda stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going, Kasanoda-kun?" Hanako yawned at the end of this sentence, but not from boredom.

"The Host Club still wants to see me." Nothing more than that was said from him, as he exited the door.

"Bye?" She sighed, and turned to her other quartet members. She was shocked when she saw them rise too, and not for the national anthem.

"And what about you two?"

"We're…not going to the meeting…" Taro sheepishly replied.

"Well I can see that. Why not?!"

"Hana-chan. I have to work on that English essay and Taro has to help his dad with the bakery."

That made sense. The English essay was being a bitch to anyone who did not do as much as research on their assigned topic. Even so, it must have been going through some type of emotional phase, or something. And 'the bakery' probably meant Taro's father's main bakery in the Bunkyou region. Taro's father, Oishirou Shoda is a very famous Patissier whose business is situated seen through Tokyo to London. Taro occasionally volunteers his services in their main building. Hanako has yet to see inside the grand café.

"But-." She was innterrupted, by her two friends, and by a yawn of her own making,

"Oh yeah, and Reiko is sick too." A pair of sly grins meshed awfully with her wide open mouth.

"What!"

Disregarding her statement entirely, the two second years stuck out their tongues and made their swift, menacing retreat for the door. Once the cherry wood slammed shut she inherited the contagious apprehension from her best friend. Butterflies now flapped against the lining of her stomach. Now let me get something straight here, she is not afraid of her senpai. No, rather she knew she was going to be alone with him for God knows how long. I know what you're thinking, 'hasn't she already been alone with him?' The answer to that would be yes, but this is the first time she has realized that she would be alone with her senpai, in a dark room, no one else in the building, in November, alone. The very thought made her hands clammy, and her perspiration increase.

She waited in the empty clubroom, the wind whistling in through the open window, extinguishing many of the candles with its cold gust. Realizing the small dying flames around her, she launched herself toward the window, fighting the large thick curtain and closed the window down, the bottom of the heavy curtain falling to the spotless tiled floor. Great. Now she was alone in the dark. Save for the one candle lit in the middle of the room, she could not see anything else. Adjusting her eyes to the light, or lack thereof, she caught a slight movement from the left hand corner of the room. Paranoid, she made her way silently for the wall. One step backward and her auditory sensors cued into shuffling in the distance in front of her. Now even more paranoid, she turned in an effort to gain a faster escape rate and collided with a soft cushion.

'Odd,' she thought, 'we don't have any wall-sized cushions…'

That's when she realized. Their clubroom did not own any cushions that were taller than her. And certainly there were no cushions that grabbed onto her to break her fall. Now things were starting to get creepy. Who was holding onto her, and when and how did they get in the clubroom?

"AHHHHHHHH!! HOLY SHIT! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!! I DON'T TAKE VISA!!!MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH!!"

And with that statement, she violently swung her right hand into what she believed to be the pervert's face. With a loud, slapping noise, she dealt a critical hit and her opponent went down. After hearing his descent, she stood sloppily in disbelief of her actions,

"Holy shit, it really does!"

"How can you take a visa?"

Instantly, she recognized the voice, and like the chapters before, her active stalker was none other than, Nekozawa-senpai. What a shocker, ne?

"Oh dear me, senpai. What are you doing in here right now?" She stuttered out as she reached down to help the frail cloaked senior. He sighed, and grabbed hold of her hand. Swiftly, Hanako managed to raise him to his feet.

He sighed, wiping the dust off of his cloak, "Well, school technically ended a few minutes ago…" He noticed the emptiness in the room, "Hey, where's everyone else?"

"Taro is helping his dad, Takeru is working on an English essay, and Reiko…"

"Is sick, is she not?"

"Yeah…she's sick…"

"Well then…" Nekozawa stated as he removed his cloak and threw it gracefully to a lounge seat. He began to unbutton his corset-tight blazer when he continued his train of thought, "I guess we're the only ones here tonight."

At his words, Hanako's face grew to an unconscious shade of red. Though, seeing as it was too dark to see the colour of her face, she was in the clear…for now. Under her breath she mumbled words of nonsense, and Beelzenef sneered mischievously at the younger student. His felt puppet hands rubbing together, no doubt concocting a scheme of their own. His master placed him down on a side table to light another few candles. He did like the dark, but one candle in the middle of the day seemed too little. Once he finished lighting two candles, he turned to one of his favourite club members, not expecting what he saw,

"So, what's happened today, Hanako-chan?"

He turned to her, and his glance saw her to be as flustered as he had ever seen her. Her gaze fixed to the ground uncomfortably. She wrung her hands at the height of her stomach, and it seemed her thoughts to be elsewhere. Quickly fearing the worst, he rushed to her for conformation of his sightings.

"Hanako-chan, are you alright? Are you feeling well?"

Distantly she replied, gaze still on her feet, "Why do you say that…?"

"Your face is flustered…and your skin is hot."

"…oh…" she mustered,

"And you have dark circles under your eyes…." Suddenly, the puzzle snapped into place. There was no need to chop, change, or rearrange the pieces of information that he had just collected. And in a single strike of genius, he solved the problem:

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Oh dear…" Hanako held her head in her right hand. Massaging her right temple to control her sudden migraine, she remembered, "The last time I slept was probably a couple days ago…"

"Why haven't you been sleeping?!" He shouted concerned for her well-being. He was clueless as to why she would not sleep. I speak from personal experience as an author, but sleep is what keeps me civil and presentable to the rest of the world. And I only sleep an average of 7 hours a day. I sleep maybe four or five hours each night, and after the stressful day of school I sleep for another three just to keep me civil with my family. But what could possibly be deterring Hanako from the pleasant world of slumber?

"My English class has this essay due in two days, so I've stayed up a couple of nights working on that. But last night I spent reading this book I got at the library yesterday. And it's just been so captivating that I hardly put it down, only to go to the washroom."

"Why did you share that last part with me?"

"I don't know, I'm tired. I say stupid stuff when I'm tired." She stifled a loud and demanding yawn, which caught the attention of her senpai. Quickly, he dragged her from the middle of their dark, atmospheric club room, to the end where the fireplace was still lit. The embers held a dim glow as the ashes of the wood began to perish away to the cement bottom. He placed her down on one of the burgundy couches, and began scurrying to the left side of the room. There, she shuffled through a cabinet and promptly came back with a dark coloured blanket.

"Oh, it cashmere…." Hanako mewed happily, as she began to sink into the soft cushions. Nekozawa brought a chair next to the couch, and sat there.

"Do you want anything? A drink?"

She nodded a simple 'no' and he smiled. Maybe that was one of the first smiles he had given all day, but deep down he knew that there would always be a smile to give to her.

"Senpai…" She asked tiredly. He looked down to her, eyes gentle like a spring breeze sifting through the trees. Though it was indeed not spring, but November. "I'm sorry…about this" She yawned again, how many more times must she yawn before she sleeps? None will ever know. But at least by yawning so much, she's in fact cooling off her brain. At this, an infectious yawn set in affect for Nekozawa. Well at least we know the he holds no remorse or ill thoughts about Hanako, due to superstitious beliefs.

"There is no need to be sorry. You take a nap, and when you wake up, I'll still be here."

She smiled at him "Thanks."

And so for minutes, they sat in silence. Nekozawa began to read a book that he had gotten when he was in search for a cashmere blanket, and Hanako was restfully sound asleep in the couch right in front of him. Most people may find it odd or awkward to know that someone they knew was sleeping right in front of them. Because then, they are inhibited from making noise, movement, or doing any other things that might threaten the slumber of the person beside them. However, Nekozawa didn't think this way. He found it strangely comforting. Both the silence that sang to him in the dark room, and the sleeping princess in front of him. She looked so free and happy when she slept, as if she did not have a care in the world, except to sleep. He hoped that someday, if that were the truth, that she may learn to care for him as he has slowly begun to learn to care for her.

Setting his book down on the not-so-distant ground, he leaned forward and lightly lifted the hair blocking her face. Now that her whole face was seen to him, a dark blush crept up his neck. And as nervous as he was, he caressed her forehead. As he initiated this loving act, she smiled ever-so slightly, and this gave him all of the reward he ever wanted and deserved.

"Sleep well, my Hanako."

He sat with her until the last flames died and sank into a pile of ashes. He may have the courage to say his feelings of her when she is unable to hear or respond in any way, but soon must come a time when he must assert himself with his emotions and confront…no…confess them to her. He may not have known in detail about his feelings for the younger girl, but he did know one thing for a fact. That without her in his life, perhaps before he had ever met her he was just a puzzle with a missing piece. And now that he knew her, and grew to befriend her, he felt as if his puzzle wasn't so incomplete. He had found the missing piece that he had spent years trying to find, but he knew not what to do from thereon in.

* * *

OMG I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!! REJOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My original plan was to put this on a short hiatus so that I could focus on my schoolwork, and I'm pretty sure I ended up failing my math class. BUT DON'T WORRY! For now, I have english, and my teacher is really keen on writing stories, so horray! I can be write in class, and when she comes over to me and goes "Miss, what are you doing in my class?" I can be like: "I'm writing!" And she'll be like ":D Good for you! I'll let you keep writing then! :D" So HORRAY FOR ENGLISH TEACHERS THAT LET YOU WRITE IN CLASS! PLUS! I'll have a media arts class right afterwards, so if I ever write a full chapter in english, I can go to this media arts class, type up the chapter, and send through the machine! YAY! But anyways, for the people who did understand the reference that I mentioned above that I told you above to come down here for was from Yu Gi Oh! The Abridged Series! I LOVE THAT SHOW SOOOOOOO MUCH!!! But it's not mine. Anyways, I am sorry for the ammount of time it has taken to write this chapter. And I thought, since the last chapter was more KyouyaXOC centric, I decided to add the other side of the spectrum in this chapter. All I need now is to get a boyfriend to add more feeling into my little fluffy moments, to make them more authentic! YAY FOR AUTHENTICY!

Anyways, suggestions for what the next chapter should be are needed, so if you have any ideas, list them in the review. Also happy belated birthday to myxdeadxvalentine. I tried to update this closer to your birthday, but my exams started so I needed to study. But here is the chapter anyways! I hope you all enjoy it, and I thank you all very much for waiting this long for chapter fifteen.

Arigatou gozaimasu!

~:~ The-baby-Sparrow ~:~


	17. Super American Paper Tutor Mario

_DISCLAIMER: This story ain't got nothing on Bisco Hatori's Ouran High School Host Club. And as well, Super Paper Mario I do not own either.

* * *

_

Ouran High School Black Magic Club:

_ Chapter Seventeen_

"I'm home."

Hanako shouted as she walked through the immense threshold of the main door. Many of the maids and servants came rushing to the door the instant she had shut the large heavy oak plank of wood. Though this seemed as normal to her as breathing I cannot stress the fact enough that she barely took notice of it, their hands grabbing off her coat, removing her hat, and winding their hands around her already detached scarf, folding the pashmina strip. They bowed, welcomed her to the household, and left to place her outerwear where it belonged; in the main closet. Now finally noticing the silence, Hanako walked further and entered the gallery.

"Aname, where is everyone?" A middle-aged woman, who was arranging a floral vase turned at the sound of her voice, and bowed,

"Good afternoon, Hanako-sama. I am sorry I did not greet you at the door. I was arranging these flowers on the orders of your mother, and I have to make sure that these flowers went directly into the vase after they were cut so that they didn't wilt and I did not want the flower-."

"That's…" She stalled, not caring for her explanation. Not caring; not really needing it. "That's not necessary. I asked where everyone was."

She bolted upward from her bow instantly, and began to recite the message she had been given,

"Your mother has left for Costa Rica on a plant-life expedition, and will not return for another month. She will be returning on December 28th, at 23:00 hours. You father is expected to work late again tonight, as he is settling a business arrangement with the Kureshida Company, and the Oishirou Corporation. We do not expect him to be arriving at the household until 21:30 hours....."

"Alright, I understand. Thank you, Aname." And she turned to begin her walk to the service stairs when Aname spoke again, causing her to stop,

"Hanako-sama, your brother is in the lower level with a few of his friends. He wishes that you will not disturb him until they have left."

Though thoroughly annoyed with her brothers antics, she smiled pleasantly at her messenger. "And disturb him, I shall not. Thank you Aname."

"Is there anything you need Hanako-sama?"

"No, I was just about to write an essay for one of my courses. Would you notify me when dinner is made?"

"I shall, Hanako-sama."

"Thank you." With that, she turned again to the service stairs and made her trek upward to the second floor. However, as she reached the middle of the staircase, she almost collided with a younger male version of herself. Enter: Kosaya Minato. A second year middle school student at Ouran Academy. For only being a few years younger than her, he was only an inch shorter. He was an average student, blessed with the same flamboyant auburn hair colour as his older sister. His eyes were heavily lidded, making him look too serious for his age. Though his maturity level completely contrasted the serious vibe that his eyes possessed.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"Watch who you call an idiot, idiot!"

"Minato! You can't call your sister an idiot! That's completely rude! Have some respect for your elders, man!"

"Thank you Morinozuka-kohai. At least someone agrees with me…"

"Now, Minato…Apologize to your sister!" Minato stood angry and flustered. He did not like calling his sister names, but he most definitely did not like being told that he shouldn't do things. He was a good kid…just his agenda was hidden somewhere else.

"…Sorry, Hanako…"

"I forgive you. Now you two have fun. I have to do some work."

"Oh, there are more of us on the lower levels; we just came up to get most of the games from the library."

"Games, eh? For the Wii?" They nodded.

"You didn't take Super Paper Mario, did you?"

"But you've already beaten it!" He was right; she had already completed the game. She had completed it not once but three times. But that meant nothing to her. Even though she had beaten the game, she still yearned to play it and watch the scenes unfold as if for the very first time. Plus, she also played for Dimentio. He made that game.

"Don't care…" She said melodically as she plucked her favourite game from the massive stack that they held in their arms. They groaned, but after a while, dealt with defeat by hijacking a case of coke from the service pantry directly below them. Once reaching the second level, she opened the door to her bedroom. Placing her bag down right beside her desk, she began lifting out of her uniform as she stumbled blindly over to her platform, raised above the sunken floor of her desk area by four and a half feet. Her feet caught on one of her steps, and she faltered slightly. But that helped her escape from the cinching waist of the horrid dress much quicker.

Due to the slight draft in the room, she quickly moved toward her wardrobe, which was below her platform. She jumped down, and quickly opened the four-foot-six wardrobe, and pulled out a pair of dark brown half-leggings, an off-white crème long sleeved tunic, and a forest green cardigan. After quickly changing into her garments, she made her way over to her desk, opening and booting up her pineapple notebook. She sat at her spinney chair, a chair that has given her many hours of dizzying pleasure on a rainy day. As she sat, waiting impatiently for her notebook to boot up, she noticed a framed picture that she would not have paid any mind to until right now. In the picture, there was a younger version of her, and a younger version of a certain Shadow King. It was their first day of starting into the middle school program of Ouran Academy. They both held a bright smile, and an air of confidence and bliss. It was then, that Hanako had a revelation of great importance.

"Who the Hell took this picture?"

Two hours had passed, and Hanako had finished four chapters of Super Paper Mario and had written an introduction paragraph and her first body paragraph for her English essay. At this rate, she would finish her essay at the end of the year. The only problem was that it was due in a day. It wasn't her fault if she found it more interesting to fight in 2-D and 3-D with an evil henchman of Count Bleck's that was of either Scottish or Irish descant that spoke with a funny accent, was it?

"Hanako-sama…." Another maid, who was named Okana, rapped her knuckles at the door of her bedroom. Hanako paused her game and placed the wii remote down lightly on a spinney chair to her left. She made her way fluidly to her door, and stepped out to stand opposite of a five foot, twenty-three year old with choppy short jet black hair.

"Is dinner made yet, Okana?"

She chuckled to herself, "No, Hanako-sama. You have a visitor."

Hanako was taken back by her statement, and completely baffled as she asked, "_I_ have a visitor? But I wasn't expecting anyone…"

"Well someone is waiting at the front door, and he looks rather impatient." She shot a worried glance at the young student. And like Mario would equip himself with a Courage Shell to reduce all damage brought to him by half, Hanako took a breath and bucked up some courage for herself.

"A _he? _A _he _is expecting me? Alright, well…I'll just have to go down and set him straight, now won't I?"

And with that, Hanako made her way left through the library, through her parents' bedroom, and slowly down the set of the marble main stairs. Making her way around the bend in the staircase, she saw an all-too-familiar brunette standing in her entryway. A scene that had not been witnessed for at least four years.

"What the Hell are you doing in my house?!"

He bowed his head to a butler, and shot out his signature grin. Aloof as always, he turned to the present lady of the house, his fake grin turning ever-so slightly into a smirk.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Hanako…"

"What are you doing in my house?!"

"Did you forget?" He sighed, leaning down slightly to grab his laptop case to sling it over his shoulders. He was dressed very casually, in only a black turtleneck, dark washed jeans and a pair of sophisticated green Lacoste sneakers. "I'm tutoring you, because your marks in English are slipping and Tsuyama-sensei said that if your marks do not improve…" She did not hear a word he said afterwards, because her mind was already reeling memories of previous days in her head to justify his story. And after a few replayed memories, she found the one she needed.

"_Alright class. I'm going to hand back your tests on the Crysallids novel." The class groaned out of paranoia and anxiety. Hanako sat in her desk, talking to Kasanoda-kun who now sat right behind her. She got so caught up in the conversation being had that she did not notice her teacher hovering over her desk. After many hits in the arm, she finally turned to the front of her desk, with Tsuyama-sensei looming over. _

"_Kosaya-san, I'll need to speak with you after class about your test mark." _

"_Do I get my test back now, then?"_

"_Oh, you can get it back after class, after we've discussed it." And she went to teach the class._

"_Damn." And so Hanako waited anxiously for the bell to ring to signal the end of the period. Her nerves were like that of a young lamb, beginning his walk up the ramp into the slaughter. Finally, after much sweating the bell rang, and Hanako rushed to the front of the class. It was not until everyone had left the class that she began to speak. _

"_Kosaya-san, I am very disappointed with the mark I gave you on this test. I expected something much higher from you, and it hurts me as a teacher to not see you reach your full potential." But Hanako noticed she was not the _only _student left in her class. _

"_What's he doing here?" She said, pointing to the glassed student, who sat typing away on his notebook laptop, no doubt calculating something._

"_I called Ootori-kun here because I believe that you need to be given guidance by a peer-tutor in order to see your true potential. And after I discussed your situation with him, he agreed to help you raise your mark to what it could be, instead of what it is." Hanako was not convinced._

"Did he now? _And speaking of which, what is my mark in this course?"_

"_Your mark is a 75%. A very low grade, I might say."_

"_I canno- A 75%. You think I should hire a tutor because by November I have a 75%?! There are children in the Americas who would kill for a 75% average, let alone a singular course mark!"_

"_Well, we are not in the Americas and you are capable of much more adequate work. I am immediately putting you under the peer teachings of Ootori-kun, and if by the end of the month they are not brought up, I will be contacting your parents…"_

"_Fine. It was a stupid book anyways."_

"I don't remember agreeing to that!"

"Well you did, and that's why I'm here." He walked around the staircase and entered the lanai, where Aname was preparing the table for Minato and his friends to eat dinner. As she looked up, a wide smile came across her face, and she bowed to the young man.

"Kyouya-sama! It is a pleasure to finally see you in the house again. It has been some time since I last saw you. I trust you have been well?"

He bowed his head to her, "Yes, I have been well. Miss Aname, will you do me a favour and not notify Hanako of dinner when it has been made?" Angry protests were heard in the background from our Black Magic Princess. Aname looked at the table and said,

"But it has already been made…I was just about to call her."

"Well, you won't have to do that now. I have to tutor her, and I do want any distractions, and that includes food."

"Yes, Kyouya-sama". She bowed again for good measure. He turned to Hanako, a somewhat furious glare in his eyes,

"Come on, dog. We have work to do." And he began to walk up the service stairs towards the girl's room.

"Wait, where are you going?! Do you honestly think I'm going to let you tutor me in my room? Do you know how creepy that is? And did you just call me 'dog'? Because I am not your dog!" She saw him getting nearer and nearer to the top of the stairs, and as he opened her door, a panic ran through her _"I haven't saved my game yet!' _And so, she ran as fast as she could to the top of the stairs, but considering his speed she could not reach her room in time. She found him standing completely still in her bedroom, eyes fixed at the large projector screen that pulled down from the ceiling. Staring at them was the darkness of the Floro Caverns, and the menacing comedy mask of the master of dimensions.

"What is this?" He said blankly. His eyes never left the screen and Hanako swallowed a hard lump of embarrassment down her throat before she finally spoke up.

"It's Super Paper Mario. I was on level 5-4, and I was just about to defeat O'Chunks who had just been turned into O'Cabbage by Dimentio's hand when you arrived…"

He turned to her with an empty, apathetic look in his eyes. "Well now is time for work, not play." And he picked up the remote, just begging for the chance to turn it off. But Hanako would not let him do that. Just as he was about to walk to the console, Hanako tackled him from the side like a madman and screamed like one too, the remote flying out of his hand, and both of them falling to the ground.

"No! Don't do it! I didn't save yet!"

And they fell, but thankfully Kyouya had made a cushion between her and the ground. It only took her a millisecond to notice the warm fleshy feeling that was underneath her. And it took another millisecond for her mind to wrap around another fact about the placement of her legs. Where were they, you ask? Well when looking at the moon, the Europeans see a man, the Japanese see a rabbit, and the fan girls see something **much more interesting**. Well, if you were a bystander watching this scene unfold before your very eyes, contextually speaking, you will probably see what the fan girls saw.

* * *

Ahhh! Hello, everyone! Well, here is another chapter of OHSBMC. It took me a while to write it, because I just couldn't think of anything to write, but I have finally completed my mission! Again, any feedback or ideas for an upcoming chapter would be greatly appreciated!

To anyone who has not played Super Paper Mario, if you have a wii, rent or BUY THE GAME! You will NOT be sorry!

Also, please watch and or read Hetalia [Axis Powers]. It is one of the greatest things ever for history! You can find it on .

Thanks for reading, thus far!

~ The-baby-Sparrow


	18. Vacation 1: The One Behind the Shrubbery

**Marik: "Begone, Mr Tweetums . I am trying to stalk my nemesis..." **_How fitting for this chapter_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or the many references to things I have mentioned in this story. Things such as Mario Kart, little red books, shrubberies, limos, alarm clocks, sandy beaches, or theatres. I own the character Fujita Yuhikisa, who is based off of Fujita Yukihisa (I know, clever swappage, I know) an actual Japanese politician for the Democratic party of Japan. I kind of stole his identity, but I'm not sure if he has kids, but in this story he will! So yay! Takeru finally has a last name, eh? I'm so happy for that; I've just been waiting to give him a last name that sounded right. And this one actually works. So I hope you all enjoy the story, And remember, I own nothing that people would probably assume I don't own, except for the things I actually own. Got it? :P_

_Anyone notice that there's no actually written chapter sixteen for this story? I just did. Waldo must have taken it!_

* * *

_Ouran High School Black Magic Club:_ Chapter Eighteen

It was the beginning of winter vacations for the prestigious students of Ouran Academy. Many had planned trips to distant countries to visit family or to sightsee. Kosaya Hanako, however, did not plan such things, and as she stepped out of the vast gates of the school's grounds for the last time in two weeks, she wondered at how she would spend another winter vacation.

"You're not doing anything?" Taro asked; he seemed shocked that his friend had no plans.

"How can you not have anything planned?" Takeru also interjected. He seemed just as shocked as his closest companion.

"Look…" Hanako tried to explain; she failed miserably, "I just haven't thought of anything yet…I usually end up playing video games for two weeks straight." The two teenaged boys looked at her skeptically, and in disbelief of her lazy lifestyle.

"Well it's not like there's anything _**productive**_ that I could do! It's two weeks!"

"People can accomplish a lot of things in two weeks, you know…"

"Yeah! I mean, it didn't take Louis Armstrong two weeks to walk on the moon, did it?"

"Taro…" Takeru deadpanned, "Louis Armstrong was a singer."

"Oh."

"Why don't you go visit some exotic country?"

"For two weeks?" Hanako said plainly.

"Two weeks is a lot of time…"

"No, it would take too much effort to plan a trip to some warm country…" She said very nonchalantly. As if going to a country via plane was as easy and normal as making a slice of toast.

Suddenly, Taro's face lit up and everyone knew that he must have had an idea.

"I have an idea!" The brown haired boy beamed,

"Alright, let's hear it"

"Why don't we all bug Dono into letting us stay at his vacation home?" He exuberantly declared. Hanako still had some doubts, however. But that was nothing that Oishirou Taro couldn't fix.

"He has a private beach, you know…" Hanako lit up in excitement,

"That sounds like a marvelous idea Taro! Who knew you could be smart at times!"

"Thank you, thank you…" he bowed toward her mockingly, "And as for the insult, I'll get you back for it…"

Hanako nodded at the idle threat, and she along with her two companions continued to walk down the crowded street. They split their ways at the pedestrian scramble, and Takeru yelled to her that he would pick her up in the morning to take her to Okinawa with him and Taro. As she went her own way toward her mansion, she thought to herself about her new situation.

"Damn, now I have to actually _do stuff_ on vacation…"

----------------------------

_6:00am_

Hanako slept haphazardly in her bed, and groaned at the alarm disturbing her from her much-needed slumber.

_6:10am_

Hanako tossed and turned in bed a couple of times after hearing her blasted alarm clock. She hit the snooze button repeatedly, and after being satisfied with its beeping having been desisted, she fell back to a light slumber.

_6:45am_

The alarm went off again, and Hanako hit the snooze button, again. Wearily she looked outside, and saw how the dark clouds began to dissipate ever-so slightly. One sign that morning was near.

_7:05am_

Hanako was woken up yet again by the horrible machine known as the alarm clock. Its buzzing was brought back to life as if by a vendetta against her sanity. Now, she was thoroughly infuriated with the electronic device, and in her anger, she threw it across her room. A few seconds later she barely heard it shatter, and come apart from its plastic casing. Mumbling to her tired self, she got out of bed.

"I guess this means I need a new one of those…" As she sloppily jumped down from her bed platform, she noticed that the sky was still dark. There must be some ungodly reason why she was getting up so early on vacation time.

"It's still dark, for God's sake."

_7:10am_

She successfully managed to reach her bathroom, but only after she collided with the wall a few times. At least now the sky was a lighter shade of black, that fact alone meant something, right?

_7:36am_

At this time, she had a shower, ate a breakfast, and changed into her day attire. Seeing as all she had to do was sit and wait for Takeru to pick her up and whisk her away to Okinawa, she decided to play some more Super Paper Mario to pass the time. At least this way, she could see when the sun would rise.

_7:50am_

Amane knocked on Hanako's bedroom door, to inform her that Fujita Takeru had arrived for her. And as soon as she opened her bedroom door wide enough, two older men walked in and easily lifted her two suitcases, and carried them down the service stairs until they reached the jet black Lincoln Town Car parked outside of the mansion. As she reached the sophisticated sedan, she was happy to see her two companions already buckled in, and waving through the tinted glass window. But what she was surprised to see were two stern looking men, both driving and in the passenger front seat, with dark opaque sunglasses. Quizzically she turned to Takeru, and under her gaze he replied embarrassedly,

"My dad wouldn't let me go unless I brought some of his men"

'Some of his men', he said. I guess that's what the kids call bodyguards these days. Why would Takeru be in league with body guards, you ask?

"They're my dad's…"

His dad, Fujita Yuhikisa. He was a political member of the Democratic Party of Japan. Evidently, he is a little paranoid when it comes to his son, but this paranoia comes off as being overprotective.

"Oh, right…Well, let's get going, shall we?"

And as soon as Hanako had buckled her seatbelt, they were on their way to the Fujita private jet, to be flown away to Okinawa to enjoy a summer vacation with Nekozawa-senpai.

Three hours later, they arrived at the Nekozawa clan's vacation home. It must have been the most elegant, gothic vacation home that she had ever seen. It was large, stately and intimidating, but at the same time it felt warm and homey. She couldn't wait to see what the room she was staying in looked like.

----------------------------

"They're Pinky and the Brain!"

"Yes, Pinky and the Brain!"

"One is a genius!"

"The other's insane!"

"They're laboratory mice!"

"Their genes have been spliced!"

"They're dinky, yes, Pinky and the Brain Brain Brain Brain…"

"Taro! Takeru! Please!"

"…Narf?" Taro said quietly. No one in the room had heard him, as his attention, and everyone else's was turned to the Black Magic Princess.

"I am _trying_ to _read_." She let out an exasperated sigh. Curled up in an exquisite leather-bound arm chair, she read a small burgundy novel to a lit fireplace. She shut her book when her impatience for her friends' immaturity took over her. Taro walked over, all the while laughing, and placed a hand on her shoulder; a gesture of pity.

"You're just jealous because you can't sing it."

Intrigued she looked up to Taro, "And why would that be?"

"You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Nekozawa-dono." He whispered into her ear, before running over to catapult himself to a couch on the other side of the room. Taro may have shrugged this conversation aside, but Hanako was blushing furiously in her chair. The worst part was, he might have actually have been right.

"Sc-screw you guys! I'm going on a walk!"

"Just don't get lost…" They waved her off absentmindedly as they continued with their race. Since they had arrived at Nekozawa's vacation home, the two teenaged boys had done nothing but play Mario Kart on the Wii in the mansion's main level theatre. Hanako would have enjoyed them playing more if every other second; there wasn't an angry ranting about how unfair the computer-generated characters were being, or how sneaky some of the race courses were. It kept distracting her from her book. Maybe she could find somewhere quiet outside to read her novel; it was worth a shot, right? As she opened the door, she heard a shout from Taro,

"What!? He Blooper'd me!" Hanako turned back to the screen involuntarily, and was not surprised to see Taro's racing screen covered by a generated ink blot, used to slow down opponents. Mario had used it on him. "I'll get you for that, you slick red bastard…" And with that, she closed the door and began her walk to the gallery area. Along the walls hung many paintings completed by various Russian artists. The Nekozawa family came from a partly Russian lineage, after all. Moments later, she had pushed open the large French doors to a warm marble patio facing toward the Nekozawa private beach. The subtropical ocean air greeted her as she skipped happily down a small incline of steps toward the massive fountain, spewing up water from its magnificent circulation pump. It had been a while since she had been near the ocean, so she took in as much of the serenity as she possibly could. The warm air intoxicated her head to fantasies of lying near the pristine white shores of the Okinawa Island beach, and listening to the waves calmly sync in and out from the shoreline. Practically catching the scent of the salty water, she could envision herself treading along the shoreline in search of unique shells or small pieces of abandoned coral. And perhaps maybe a romantic stroll down the beach with her senpai could be seen in the future. This winter vacation was going to be full of new, exciting, and enlightening experiences. And one of them just pulled into the port-cochere.

A rather large limo van pulled up into the side port of the Nekozawa vacation home, and Hanako was more than curious as to know why. So, she got as close as she possibly could to the car porch, and hid herself cleverly inside a nearby piece of shrubbery. Her book was discarded on the cobblestone walkway carelessly once she got caught up in all of the excitement, and had no idea of the part it would play in her future. Anxiously, she peered through the bush, and spied on the unsuspecting persons beyond the tinted glass. No sooner than she did this, a short blonde child and a massive brunette stepped out of the vehicle. She had no idea who they were, and what business they might have in her senpai's household, until two other boys stepped out, two boys that seemed strangely familiar to her. Clad in their beachwear, with light clothing over top, two redheaded boys stretched their stiff bones as they exited, chiding for someone who was still inside to hurry up.

"Come on Haruhi…Hurry up."

And then, came out a short brunette. He seemed more feminine than the other boys, and he yawned lazily as he stepped foot into the cement terrace. He seemed awe-struck by the magnificence of the stately home. His eyes were glancing in every direction, as if feeding off of every sight; taking all of it in for the first time. Suddenly, another boy stepped out, and everything clicked into place. Suou Tamaki. The Host Club. Nekozawa's vacation home. Alright, maybe everything didn't seem to fit. Why were the hosts from the Host Club here, on Nekozawa-senpai's doorstep, with suitcases and beachwear?

"Ahh. So I see that the Host Club has arrived intact…" She heard her upperclassmen say to the charming highschool boys. This frightened Tamaki, and he violently clung onto the small brunette. To this date, Suou Tamaki was still scared of the Black Magic Club's leader. It was just something about his aura that completely disagreed with the half-Frenchman.

"Yes, it would seem that our drive over here got caught in the late morning traffic…" Another boy said. She recognized this voice immediately. Yet she was still surprised to see the Shadow King of the Host Club step out from the black vehicle, wave his left hand slightly, and have the black limo pull away from the vacation house.

"The traffic is always abysmal this time of year on the island…" Nekozawa said thoughtfully. Though thoughtfully to Nekozawa-senpai usually translated to 'sinisterly' to Tamaki. He jumped again, but this time, he clung to Hikaru, who desperately attempted to push him away. Kyouya looked around the estate methodically, and happen upon a dark red book not but twenty meters from where he stood. Intrigued, he walked around the car port, and soon was out of the visual range of Hanako's shrubbery.

"Damn!" She hissed under her breath, trying to stay in the character of a secret spy. "I lost one of the subjects…I guess I better abort my mission." And as she was pulling her hands away from the front of the shrubbery, another set of hands pushed apart the back of the shrubbery to make way for another person to fit in and hide among the foliage.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Startled, Hanako could have sworn she jumped three feet in the air, bringing the shrubbery with her. In reality she did, but only Morinozuka-senpai noticed, and thought it best to keep his mouth shut. She turned her head robotically to her side, and saw the subject she had just lost sight of. Ootori Kyouya.

"Memories of what?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"Of what?" He sighed, "When he spied on the Newspaper club last month."

"Were we spying?" She asked innocently, "All I remember is someone pushed me into their view, and I was discovered…"

"Casualties must be paid occasionally."

"I am not one of your casualties, Ootori-san. Nor will I ever be"

"If you say so…" He chuckled to himself, and continued conversation "What are you doing?"

"Spying" That was a simple answer.

"Spying on what?"

"Not what. Who."

"Who are you spying on then?" He asked, turning his face to her. She had used her hands to part the leaves again, and continued to spy on her subjects. They were carrying along nicely. Suou Tamaki was scared out of his boots; the two redheads were bored out of their minds. The little child-boy was chasing an ant he saw in the grass with his bodyguard-person-thing-boy-man, and the small brunette was chatting up Nekozawa-senpai, telling him how it was his first time to the beach. "You already know who."

"Too true."

"Hey that rhymes!"

"Always one for simplicity, aren't you, Kosaya-san?"

"That better not have been sarcasm…" She answered deadly. She hated insults, but she hated insults disguised as sarcasm. Simply hated it.

"No, never. Just an observation."

"Ahh." She said. She really didn't know what she could say to that. _'You don't observe very well, then' _would seem too uncivilized a response, and _'your face is an observation' _didn't make any sense, so there was no good witty comment from her. Instead, she decided to gaze forward, to see the Host Club and her senpai begin to move into the main foyer of the estate. Reluctantly, Hanako stood up tall, and popped up through the top of the shrubbery; leaves and twigs caught in her short, ruffled hair. Kyouya was smarter than her, and exited the way that he had come in, but only in reverse. He may not have looked as disheveled as her, but he thought that the look suited her in a way. It made her endearing childish and natural qualities shine through.

"Well now that they've gone, I think it's best time I go in."

"Why didn't you go in with them?"

"What do you mean?" Kyouya asked. "Why didn't you go in with your club members…"

"I saw a small book on the walkway, and thought that perhaps there was a rowdy teenager or perverted old man, or someone incriminating snooping in the bushes…"

"Shrubbery" She corrected him. He glared at her, but continued.

"…Shrubbery, so I thought that I could not afford to leave it unchecked. I can't say I was surprised to see you spying on us."

"Yeah, well I try not to disappoint." She said, as she opened the French doors that only moments ago she had just exited from. Followed by Kyouya, she began making her way again to the Theatre, but Kyouya was pulled back by a frantic blonde, and she was left to reunite with her close classmates. She opened the door to the theatre again, and found the two parts of her quartet still racing against Mario and Luigi. Not much had changed. Yawning, she gazed at the digital clock in the theatre which read 1:15pm. Well, she did get up rather early to get the flight down here. Maybe it would be so bad if she took a nap. So she left the room again, in search of a warm, quiet room to nap in.

Three hours later, Hanako was found outside in the walled courtyard. It seemed the only really peaceful place, with all of the guests in the house, was outside. Outside was the only place she could faintly hear the sound of the waves crashing up against the shore. Takeru came out to wake the girl up, because his senpai regrettably couldn't go out in the sunlight, and he led her to her room. Groggily, she followed him up a long flight of stairs to the main level, through a door, up another flight of stairs which led to a separate housing unit that was usually for the maids, but they were on holiday, so Hanako had to use this quarters. Which she didn't mind actually, because a bed is a bed to her. After walking through another door, they came into a medium sized living area, complete with its own kitchenette, which the Black Magic Princess hoped would be stocked still. Takeru pointed to a door on the left, and opened the main door to descend down the stairs again.

"Wait, aren't you in this building too?" Takeru shook his head. "Well why the Hell not!"

"I'm sleeping in the bedrooms on the lower level with Taro."

"You don't share a room do you?"

"We do, but it's nothing that bad. We have separate beds and a gaming system. We won't be doing much sleeping with that in our room."

"Too true." Hanako laughed. But still, if Taro and Takeru were sleeping in the lower level, and Nekozawa-senpai was sleeping in the master suite on the main level, that meant that the Host Club was sleeping mostly on the second level. But one or possibly two members were going to be sleeping in the same living quarters as her. She was nervous and frightened to figure out who was rooming beside her. So as Takeru left, she went to her own room, changed into something decent for dinner, and made her way toward the bathroom. It was weird, that for a whole three-day weekend that she was going to be practically sharing a bathroom with a complete Host-Club Stranger. Pushing the embarrassing thoughts to the back of her mind, she opened her door to the bathroom to see a brunette adjusting his deep maroon tie. But this brunette wasn't the short one. And this brunette had a pair of lightweight glasses sitting on the granite counter. Before he could even get in a snarky pleasantry, or a witty remark about the situation, Hanako's face went starch white. She pointed her finger at the boy, eyes blank, an unreadable expression on her face as she proclaimed her surprise, shock, and confusion in a way that her best friend would have done if he were in her situation right now.

"**MAH!?**"

* * *

Finally!! I HAVE UPDATED! I am so sorry for the long wait. When was the last time I actually updated....APRIL 5TH!? Holy Shit! That's more than six months, almost! _Mon Dieu_, I better start working on this story again. Oh and sorry for not having much of Nekozawa in here. I SWEAR TO GOD there will be more of him in the next chapter. Anyway, I just wanna put it out there....Pinky and the Brain? One of the best shows ever. Watch it. But yeah, I will update for sure sooner than six months from now, and include Nekozawa-senpai in there. I thank my readers for holding tight this long, and appreciate your critisms and comments about my work. Your reviews truly make my day. No matter how little there are of them :P. But thank you for reading my story! Again, if anyone has any ideas about what they want to be added, or about future mini-plots, then please message me. And to everyone who is from Canada, or possibly America...

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY!!!!

~The-baby-Sparrow


End file.
